Through The Ages....
by Nadja Lee
Summary: A X-men movie/Highlander series universe crossover [you need not know anything about Highlander to follow this]. Logan meets his old friend Methos again when the women they love; Alexa and Rogue are in danger. Chapter 6/6 is up!
1. Part 1: Methos seeks Logan's help when A...

Through The Ages We Wander                                                                      By Nadja Lee 23/02/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the X-men movie and after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Logan/Rogue, Methos/Alexa

Summary: Methos comes to ask his old friend, Logan, for help.

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@usa.net 

Rating: PG-13

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe……Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Things in //mmmmm// is flashback.

Part 1:

Logan and Rogue sat in the Mansion's livingroom watching TV. Rogue had curled up to Logan, her head resting on his chest and his arm lay around her. Since Logan's return two years earlier life had been kind to them. They had married and though Rogue still could not touch they had the most solid and loving relationship in the entire mansion. 

Tonight the Professor and Jean were away in Washington for another of their conferences and since it was almost midnight on a school night only Rogue, Logan, Ororo and Scott were up. Logan cast Ororo and Scott a stolen look and the fact that Scott's arm laid around Ororo's shoulders did not go unnoticed by him. He had been surprised at Scott's acceptance of him when he had returned but 'Ro had explained to him that Rogue had come to mean a lot to him; the little sister he didn't have and since Rogue loved him Scott did his best for them to get along. So well that Logan had let Scott be his best man at his and Rogue's wedding a year ago. In fact Scott had supported their wedding since it was what Rogue wanted but Xavier had Jean had been against it for various reasons. Maybe that last argument had made Jean and Scott break up? Whatever it was Logan was glad that Jean wasn't nearby. Since her objection to his marriage to Rogue he had disliked her to say the least.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Then again, its ringing sounding urgent and impatient.

"I'll get it," Ororo said and stood to leave. 

"No, you stay. I'll do it," Scott said and gently pushed her down into the sofa again and went out the room to open the door.

"Yes?" Scott asked as he opened the door to reveal a white man in his late twenties/early thirties, dressed in blue cowboy pants and a long coat. His hands were in his pockets like he was always cold for it was a warm night. He was good looking but his eyes seemed clouded with worry and lines of concern and urgency were in his face. His clothes also indicated he had travelled far.

"I need to speak with Logan. Logan Johnson," the man asked, a clear British accent in his voice. Scott sidestepped and let the man enter and closed the door behind him.

"There is a Logan here…" Scott began, confused by the last name. Probably an alias Logan had used, Scott mused.

"Where?" The question sounded more like an order. 

"In the livingroom," Scott led the way and Ororo and Logan turned to look at the nearly arrived.

"I don't believe it! General Nielson!" Logan said in disbelief and Rogue sat up to look at the man who had just entered. Logan stood up and went to Nielson but stopped a few paces away from him, not sure how to greet him.

"Logan, I need your help," Nielson said shortly.

"To the point as always I see. You haven't changed a bit," Logan's voice had an edge of annoyance. He had never liked following orders, not even then.

"Nor have you."

Silence fell over the room.  
"Okay, let me get this straight. This man is a General? In what army? The British? And you fought together? When?" Scott asked confused. 

Nielson looked at Scott, then at Logan, a question in his eyes.

"They know," Logan said shortly. Nielson nodded understanding.

"We met during the war," he said.

"The Gulf War?" Ororo guessed.

"No, World War 2," Logan explained. 

"By the Goddess," Ororo whispered.

"Something like that," Nielson said with a small smile.

"So…you're also a mutant? You have a healing factor like Logan?" Scott guessed.

Nielson's eyes clouded over. 

"Unfortunately not and that's why I'm here." Nielson turned from Scott to look directly at Logan. "I need your help. I need your healing factor. I've seen you heal from wounds that should have left you to die. I need that now."

"Are you dying?" Rogue asked softly as she with her gloved hand took Logan's, compassion and concern in her voice.

Nielson looked down, trying to fight tears and despair.

"No, I can't. It's…my wife is dying. From cancer." Again he turned to Logan, his eyes now held a determined edge. "Come with me. You owe me." He reminded him. Logan's eyes grew cold.

"Maybe but I don't owe her."  
"Logan!" Scott said shocked.

"I thought he was your friend," Rogue whispered.

"We were many things but never friends," Logan said evenly.

"Look, I………" Nielson looked down then up again. "I'll do anything to save her. Give anything."

"Would you give up your Immortality for her?" Logan asked hardly.

"In an instant," the answer was quick and without hesitation.   
"Maybe you have changed then," Logan mumbled, trying to forget dark memories. Trying…

// France, 1944 //

_'Those people died for nothing,' Logan's voice was hard as steel, barely controlled anger clear in it._

_'Those people died for their country. For you!' Nielson gave back._

_'To hold a God damn town in the middle of nowhere?! They died for that?! Where was our back up? We were fuckin' decoys and you know it!'_

_'It worked. We broke through the German lines.'_

_'Victory at any price?' Logan asked disgusted._

_'Is there any other way to win?'_

//

"I have changed. Not just since then but……" Nielson's voice faded away as he remembered children screaming, women crying, death…destruction…at his hands. 

"Stop. Before we do anything I'll like to know just who the Hell you are?!" Scott demanded to know, his right hand going to his glasses just in case. The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Nielson who just smiled but it was a predator's smile.

"Your mutant powers can't kill me. Few things can. I'm Immortal."

"You live forever?" Ororo asked disbelieving.

"Exactly. I can die but I'll wake up again. I am Methos. I'm over 5000 years old."

"And why should we believe you?" Scott asked but his hand had fallen to the side.

"I don't care if you believe me as long as you help my wife," Methos said darkly. 

Scott thought about it for a moment. It could be a trick; he could be after Logan for vengeance but that didn't seem to fit. The man seemed…world-wise yet tired somehow. Like the spark of fire needed for killing and vengeance just didn't exist in his eyes anymore. Once, he had surely had it but not anymore.

"We will help you," Scott said for them all.

Part 2:

"Here she is," Methos said as he led Logan, Rogue, Ororo and Scott into a hospital room. They had flown from New York to Switzerland in record speed, somehow Methos had gotten them all on a already fully booked flight though being 5000 years old one was bound to have some cash saved away.

In the single bed in the white room lay a young woman with brown hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing through a tube. She didn't look like she had long.
    
    "I'm back, mi dolce amore[1]," Methos said softly and sat by her bedside and took her limp hand in his, tears forming in his eyes. It wasn't enough time. It was never enough time. Only this time he needed more. One year was way too short, even for him.  Only a year. Only a year together where he had showed her the world and she had showed him her world. One year…was that really all he got? She didn't deserve to die like this but did he even deserve her love? 

"She's beautiful. What's her name?" Ororo asked and went and put a calming hand on Methos's shoulder.

"Alexa," he whispered.

"Alexa……helper and defender of mankind," Ororo said softly. Methos looked surprised at her.

"You speak Greek?"

Ororo smiled.

"Some. Her name seems to fit her."

"It does. It does," Methos agreed, a smile around his lips as he remembered Alexa cooking for him, holding his hand, teasing him, walking by the beach…

"My healin' powers only work on myself. I can't give it to anyone…as you can't give Immortality to others," Logan explained, regret in his voice. Methos had changed since last they had met but so had he himself. He had killed in vengeance, in pleasure, for need and by accident. He was sure Methos had done the same. He couldn't judge Methos as an enemy for if he did he'll judge himself the same way.

"Believe me; I *did* try to find a way to give her Immortality. But…I failed. I failed her," Methos whispered brokenly. The Methuselah Stone was rumoured to give its wearer immortality…or great powers. He had tried to gather the pieces of it for Alexa but it had shattered into a million pieces and fallen into the river. Lost forever.

"Maybe there is a way," Rogue said and all turned to look at her.

"What do you have in mind, darlin'?" Logan asked.

"When you kissed me at the Statue you gave me your powers. Maybe, Ah could…somehow…Ah don't know…give your healing powers on to her," Rogue spread her arms out to indicate she didn't know how to do that.

"Yes, yes," Methos nodded eagerly, seeing a light, even a faint one, ahead for him. To be Immortal was to be alone but maybe…for the nest lifetime or two he didn't have to be alone any longer.  

"You'll have to absorb Logan, we know he'll recover in a few days. Then you need to give the power away…give it away," Scott was thinking out loud. Rogue absorbed powers and life force from others, could she give 'stolen' powers on to others? The mathematician in him said yes. Logically, anything that comes up must come down so if she could take powers she should also be able to give them away.

"Even if Rogue succeeds in giving Alexa Logan's healing power, will she not be ill again as soon as his powers are gone?" Ororo asked concerned. The look in Methos's eyes told her clearer than words that he'd do anything to keep his love alive, even if it meant using Logan every second week to keep Alexa strong.

"No. Logan's powers will heal the sick tissue, make it whole. When his powers fade in Alexa, she won't have any sick tissue left. She'll be well and…normal," Scott explained. "When Rogue was all but dead on the Statue of Liberty Logan gave her his healing powers and as you can see, as soon as they faded she didn't die or get ill. The damage was healed," Scott elaborated for Methos's sake.

"Then there's only one problem; how to get Logan's healing powers from Rogue to Alexa?" Ororo wondered.

"Maybe…maybe if Rogue touched Logan and Alexa at the same time. Maybe then Logan's powers would go through Rogue and into Alexa," Scott suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Methos quickly said.

"Are you sure this will even work?" Logan asked.

"No, but I have no better ideas right now and Alexa haven't got long," Scott admitted.

"There will be no danger to Rogue?" Logan asked concerned.

"None. If there is any danger it'll be to you."

Methos looked at Logan and he looked back. Warrior, comrade…friend?

"I'll do it," Logan agreed.

"Can Ah…. can Ah do it with a kiss?" Rogue asked softly as she went to stand by Alexa's bedside, Logan close behind her.

"No, it'll drain him too quickly. Take his hand," Scott instructed. Methos looked worried from them to Alexa, still holding her hand by her other side.

"Methos, you'll have to move away from her. If you hold her maybe the healing powers will enter you instead and I don't know what that'll do to Logan or you," Scott warned.

Methos nodded and bent down and softly kissed Alexa on the lips.

"I'll see you soon, ves' tacha[2]," he whispered and stroked her hair before he stood and moved away from the bed.

"Okay, are you ready, Rogue?" Scott asked and saw the worry in her eyes. "You don't have to do this," he whispered in her ear.

"Ah want to," she said and then she smiled. "Ah'm ready."

Logan smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss through the scarf she wore.

"Lov' you. Now, let's get this over with so we can all live happily ever after," he said with a gleam in his eyes and made her smile as he had wanted to.

"Ah'll try and be gently," she whispered.

"I know."

Rogue removed her glove and with a last look into Logan's eyes she let her hand touch Logan's in the same instant she touched Alexa's forehead. Rogue bit her teeth together to keep from screaming. It felt like a whole river was running through her. She felt like she was drowning in a stream of memories and thoughts passing too quickly for her to see. 

"Rogue," Ororo said worried and wanted to go to her but Methos caught her and held her back.

"Don't," his voice was like steel.

Logan's face was twisted in pain as his powers and life was drained from him. Scott looked worried on. He saw Alexa start to stir, Logan about to break down and Rogue looking strained.

"Rogue, let them both go. Now!" Scott demanded and caught Rogue as she fell towards the floor. Logan slid lifelessly to the floor besides her.

"Logan," Rogue whispered weakly. Methos let go of Ororo and let her run to Logan while he went to sit besides Alexa.

"He'll be alright in a few days," Scott said comforting. "Doctor!" he yelled towards the hallway. 

Part 3:

Ororo walked towards Methos and Alexa and smiled at their happy looks. They sat on a bench, his arms around her. She was recovering quickly and in a few days she could go home, cured and well.

"We will leave now. Logan's damages has healed," Ororo said as she reached them and Methos nodded. 

"I'll walk you to your car," it wasn't a suggestion. He turned and kissed Alexa. "I'll be right back."

She smiled.

"I've said my thanks and goodbye to them but give them my love again. I can never repay what they have given me," Alexa said softly to Ororo and Ororo nodded to indicate that she would pass Alexa's words on. Methos nodded in agreement to Alexa's words..

"Neither can I," he whispered. Then he turned and walked with Ororo towards the car Scott had rented for them to drive to the airport.

"I'm amazed by your strength," Ororo remarked as they walked and her hand caressed a flower she passed. "You love her so deeply yet you know...someday…"

"I know," Methos nodded, his voice grim. "Someday she will die. Ororo, I've had 68 wives in my time and I've loved them all…and I've buried them all."

"How do you survive all that pain? I lost my parents and that pain haunts me still," Ororo said softly, memories of her parents' lifeless bodies laying among a house that had been bombed to pieces playing before her eyes.

"I love for as long as they live, not I," Methos explained.

"I don't understand."

"I love Alexa and I'll love her for the rest of her days. When she's gone I'll mourn her but I'll move on. If I loved…and mourned for as long as *I* lived I wouldn't have lived past 1000, max."

"It's all about surviving then?" Ororo asked, a hint of coldness in her voice.

"I've lived longer than any other on this world. I've seen so many things and I've been so many things. I've been a taker and a giver, a destroyer and a healer and I've found that in the great scale of things it doesn't matter either way."

"It doesn't matter or have you lost the ability to make it matter?" she asked softly, her voice now filled with sadness…for him. 

"Maybe both."

They walked in silence to the car. Scott and Rogue were already inside and Ororo turned and gave Methos a quick hug before she entered the car. Logan came around and stood before Methos.

"Thank you, Logan. I owe you a debt you may collect anytime," he said sincerely.

"And you will pay it?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Yes. I will…. within the limits of reason," he added, just to be sure Logan wouldn't ask for his life.

"Maybe we'll meet again. After a few more lifetimes," Logan said and gave Methos his hand and he shook it. Methos then looked at Rogue.

"It's not enough time, is it?" he asked softly.

"It never is," Logan agreed. If he could he'll spend eternity with Rogue but he couldn't. He could have a lifetime or two but that was all.         

"A girl like Alexa, you're lucky if you find one every ten lifetimes. I told a friend of mine that I knew Alexa was dying from the moment I saw her. I told him that they're all dying. That 20 years, six months, what's the difference? Now I know that 20 years or six months do make a difference. It's a drop in the ocean for men like us but to live that short while with someone like Alexa…or Rogue…that is the closest to Paradise either of us will ever come," Methos said softly and Logan nodded.

"See you…brother," Logan said and a shadow came and went over Methos's face. Then he smiled.

"Brother," they shook hands again and then Logan got into the car and they drove away. Methos looked after them for a while before he turned to go back to Alexa. It was nice to have found someone who understood him, someone like Logan who knew about Immortality, who knew the joys and pains about that life and who'll not die on him as quickly as mortals normally did. Not that he trusted the other man, on general principle Methos trusted no one but himself….and for this lifetime and the next; Alexa. 

Logan was predictable in his actions and Methos liked that; it made him surer that he wouldn't try and kill him. Living for 5000 years didn't make the thought of death any easier and Methos had no intention of dying. He had no memories any more of his family, when and where he was born and if Methos was even the first name given him. He doubted it was. But unlike Logan who even when they first met had tried to find out the truth about his missing past Methos had no desire to know nor had he any way to find out. He had 1000s of regrets about his life and knew better than anyone that some things are better left forgotten. 

His grim thoughts disappeared as he reached Alexa and she smiled at him. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips. He would love Alexa for as long as she lived and he'll make sure she had no regrets about marrying an Immortal even though she knew she would grow older and he would not, even though she knew he couldn't give her children. She had given up the chance of a normal life for him and he'll make sure she never regretted that. Ever.

"Cara mia[3], I love you so much, wife," Methos whispered and she smiled happily.

"And I love you, husband. More than anything in this world."

And for a lifetime or two……….life was perfect, life was good.  

The End

  


* * *

[1] Italian for " Me sweet love"         

[2]Romany for 'Beloved'

[3] Italian for " Beloved Mine"


	2. Part 2: Logan needs Methos's help to sav...

Through The Ages We Fight                                                                     

By Nadja Lee 25/02/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the X-men movie and after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Logan/Rogue, Methos/Alexa

Summary: This time Logan comes to Methos for help. But will Methos help him?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@usa.net 

Rating: PG-13

Series/sequel: This story is a sequel to "Through The Ages We Wander". Part 2 in "Through The Ages…." series.

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe…Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Part 1:

Methos was rudely awakened from his sleep when the doorbell ran. Automatically his hand reached for the sword beneath the bed. He couldn't feel another Immortal. Whoever was at the door was mortal.

"Is it an Immortal?" Alexa asked, her voice holding a hint of fear as she turned in bed and faced him as the noise had also awakened her. The moonlight coming from the bedroom window made her silhouette shine like a halo on an angel.

"No. Just go back to sleep, I'll handle this," he said with a smile and gave her a quick kiss before he jumped out of bed, taking his sword with him just in case. Dressed only in boxers he reached the door just as another impatient and loud ring sounded.

"Do it a little louder, why don't you? I don't think they heard you in Timbuktu," Methos said irritated as he opened the door, his sword raised in his hands. 

"That took you long enough. Beginning to feel your age?" Logan smirked and grinned at Methos's shocked look.  Behind Logan stood Ororo and Scott, Ororo trying to lighten the mood with a kind smile.

"Funny," Methos bummed and let the sword fall to his side and reluctantly sidestepped to let them in. After having hanged their coats Methos lead them to the livingroom. 

"I'm sorry we come so early…" Ororo began.

"Early? It's 3:30. We didn't even wake this early in the Middle Ages," Methos complained.

"But this is very important," she finished.

"Ororo! Scott, Logan. How wonderful to see you again," Alexa said as she entered the livingroom, a morning dress covering her nightgown. Alexa hugged first Ororo and then the two men. "You must be thirsty after your journey. Let me get you something to drink," she looked around to hear what they wanted.

"Just a beer, cheré[1]," Methos said and she smiled. Methos loved beer, some day she'll get the story out of him why that was.

"Make that three. Shooter and I'll also have one," Logan told her.

"I'll help you," Ororo said and the two women disappeared into the kitchen, happy to have the chance to catch up on the years they have been apart.

"So, what brings you here? For that matter how did you find me?" Methos asked. If he was so easy to find he'll have to move again.

"You seem to have a weakness for the name Adam in some form. Doctor Adams…Adam Nielson…Adam Pierson," Scott said and named Methos's three last aliases.

"You must admit…it fits. The first man…the oldest Immortal," Methos grinned.

"You hide your tracks well but Professor Xavier has many recourses," Scott calmed him with.

"So the good Professor has added detective to his line of work besides saving the world from itself? A little ambitious even for him."

"Enough bullshit," Logan said impatiently. "I'm here to collect on my debt."

"I thought we agreed to first meet in a lifetime or two yet it has been only five years," Methos reminded him.

"It doesn't change that you gave me your word."

" And this is why long distance relationships in any way are so great," Methos mumbled. Suddenly the women's laughter could be heard from the kitchen and Methos smiled. He did owe Logan. He owed him Alexa's life. He remembered what he had told Alexa when she had asked him why he would want to go out with her when he had asked her out on their first date…'because the alternative is unthinkable' he had simply answered. And life without her was unthinkable. "Very well. What do you want?"

"Do you know Valentin Donicaff?" Scott asked, his shaded eyes looking directly at the other man. 

"Oh, no. No way," Methos shook his head. "I'm not getting involved with mortal business."

"You were a General during WW2. You call that not interfering?!" Logan asked disbelieving. Methos sighed.

"That was a mistake. I had used the identity as Doctor Adams for too many years; too many people knew I was Immortal. I had an…unpleasant run-in with an old acquaintance and had to change identity quickly. I had worked as a doctor during WW1 and knew that the real General Nielson was about 30 when he dead in the war with no family or relatives. So, I assumed his identity and had hoped to disappear quickly," Methos explained.

"But why not simply leave? Disappear for real?" Scott wanted to know.

"In 1920 it was beginning to become difficult if you wanted to change identity AND keep your assets. Over the years I've gathered…some money and I couldn't just leave it."    

"Then why join the army? Couldn't you pay for not enlisting or something?" 

"I only joined the army to get away from my persistent follower…in 1944. There is no better hiding place than in the middle of a war," Methos said knowingly.

"So…you stayed with the army till 1945?" Scott asked more out of general curiosity than anything.

"No. I was 'wounded' in the one battle I was in and then discharged myself," Methos told them.

"So, the battle…all those deaths…just so you could get home?!" Logan almost yelled furiously just as the women entered with the beers.

"No. I had no idea it would be like that. I was in France as a strategic; I said that to break through Hitler's line we needed a decoy. I didn't know they'll use it nor that it'll be you," Methos claimed but Logan wasn't sure if he believed him. 

"You didn't join the war to fight or because you found it a just cause…you did it simply to stay alive," Scott suddenly realised and Methos spread his arms in a 'so what?' gesture.

"Let's all relax. The past isn't on trial here," Ororo smoothened. 

"Look, if you're looking for a save the world kinda guy you have come to the wrong man. Ask MacLeod. That's his department," Methos tried to pretend Alexa's wounded look at his words didn't matter to him but didn't quite succeed.

"MacLeod? Connor MacLeod? He's Immortal too?" Logan asked surprised. He had met Connor once during the war and now that he thought about it he had seemed surprisingly brave. Of course it was first much later than he had learned that his real name was Connor MacLeod as he had enlisted using a different name.

"Duncan MacLeod," Methos clarified. He saw their confused looks. "They're clansmen." Methos shook his head. "Anyway, I can't help you."

"Are you so against fighting…. or are you so afraid of dying?" Ororo asked softly. Methos's eyes narrowed.

"You can be a real pain in the ass, you know that?" he complained.

"Wait a minute. Then you CAN die?" Scott asked surprised. 

"If an Immortal's head is separated from his body, he dies," Logan told him.

"Well, that explains the sword," Scott nodded towards the drawer on which Methos had laid his sword.

"Look, I haven't interfered in mortal business since the 11th century; not wars, not anything. Nothing good comes out of it anyway, you just risk ending up dead," Methos said.

"What is it you want Methos to do?" Alexa asked softly.

"Valentin Donicaff is a well known gangster and drug dealer. Rogue overheard a conversation between him and his right hand man by accident which implicates him in both murder and drugs," Scott began.

"Let me take a wild guess…he wasn't too happy about that and tried to have her killed as I'm sure you do good people couldn't just be smart for once and walk away?" Methos guessed. 

"Luckily they got me instead," Logan said and Methos nodded. He had often in the past shielded mortals with his body like that. It was a lot easier saving lives when you knew your sacrifice would only mean you'll wake up a few minutes later. 

"So…. what exactly do you want Methos to do? Kill him?" Alexa demanded to know, shock in her voice. She knew that Immortals fought, she knew that any time an Immortal could come and challenge Methos to a fight to the death but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said grimly.

"There's something about Valentin Donicaff you don't know……." Methos took a deep breath. "He's Immortal."

"We know," Scott said and Methos looked mystified at him.

"After I killed him and he didn't die I kinda figured that one out," Logan said darkly. No one hurt his wife and lived. No one.

"By the way…where IS Rogue?" Alexa suddenly realised she wasn't with them.

"In jail as she has been for the last…" Scott checked his watch. "…four hours."

"Whatever for?"

"Logan killed some of Valentin Donicaff's men when he defended Rogue and him being an influential man…"

"Had her arrested and changed for the murders," Methos finished for him. 

"Methos, we have to help her. She saved my life," Alexa insisted and went to sit in Methos's lap, her hands around his neck. "Please?"

Methos smiled warmly at her and put some loose hair behind her ear.

"Douchka[2], how can I deny you anything?" he kissed her warmly on the lips before he gently lifted her down to stand on the floor and he went to the front door, taking his sword and coat.  
"Well, you're coming?" he asked after Logan, Ororo and Scott who quickly followed him.

"Where're we going?" Ororo asked, as they were halfway through the front door.

"To get Rogue out of jail."  
"How are you gonna do that?" Logan demanded to know. His threats and demands hadn't helped her and only Ororo and Scott's interference had prevented Logan from breaking Rogue out of jail.

"I'm a lawyer. I'm sure I can get her out," Methos said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you probably have papers for almost all jobs," Logan said as he disappeared after Scott out the door, Ororo close behind.

"Doctor, lawyer, engineer, medicine man…whatever you need," Methos said as he turned in the door and saw Alexa coming to him. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him on the lips. When he drew back he saw tears on her cheeks.

"Don't cry, cheré. I can take anything but your tears," he whispered softly and gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"Get Rogue out but please don't fight this man. Promise me you'll come back to me," Alexa asked, trying to fight back tears.

"You know me…I haven't lived this long caring about anyone but myself," Methos said softly but she didn't believe him for she knew how much he loved her.

"Just be careful. I love you," she said and kissed him again.

"I love you too," he said and stroked her cheek before he turned to go. " I'll be back soon," he promised as he closed the door behind him.

"You better be," Alexa whispered softly to the closed door.

Part 2:

"See? Told you I could get her out," Methos smirked as they had finally left the police station after 5 hours of Methos fighting with them over Rogue's release. Scott had followed Methos's arguments and his defence of her all the way and knew enough about mind games and manipulation to know Methos had used both…but it had worked. Rogue had been freed when the police had found she couldn't possibly have killed the men…. though how they had come to that conclusion Scott doubted even they knew after all the word twisting and manipulation Methos had played on them.

"Thanks, Methos," Rogue said warmly and hugged him tight before she went back into Logan's embrace. They began to walk down the street searching for a taxi, Logan and Rogue having enough in each other and Methos noticed Ororo's hand finding Scott's.

"So, you two dating or what?" Methos asked and Scott smiled. 

"Yes, we are," he said proudly and looked lovingly down at Ororo.

"Well, I kn…."Methos began with a smile as suddenly he felt the familiar tingling in his brain meaning an Immortal was near. "I think we should go the other way," he quickly said and turned around on his heels.

"Why?" Scott asked confused but followed him, as did the others. Methos scanned the street; it was quiet and deserted save for them and the Immortal he had felt.  Damn, then he couldn't hide in the crowd or use it to escape. Suddenly out from between two houses came a tall white man in his late forties, a sword in his hand.

"That's why," Methos said darkly.

"Valentin Donicaff, you murdering bastard!" Logan yelled furiously and only Rogue's hand on his arm prevented him from jumping the man.

"We finally meet again, Methos. So, are you going to fight me this time or run away again?" Valentin teased and lifted his sword.

"Shall I shoot him?" Scott asked and his hand had moved to his glasses. It might not kill him but it would slow him down.

"How about Scooter shoot him and then you take his head. Problem solved," Logan said simply.

"As tempting as that sounds…I have to follow the rules of the game," Methos finally said, having given Logan's suggestion some serious thought. Bloody Hell, why had MacLeod also had to go and find his conscience for him after he had spent so many centuries losing it?

"Let's get on with it then," Valentin said and smiled superiorly, sure he would win. Methos drew his sword and neared Valentin. He held his ground and waited for Valentin to make the first move. Then he blocked and threw in some assaults himself, trying to recall all he could about Valentin's fighting style so he could outmanoeuvre him.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Rogue asked as she saw the two men fight. Valentin seemed to have gotten the better of Methos who was on his knees and had gotten a cut in his right shoulder that was beginning to bleed.

"Scooter, if it looks like Methos is gonna loose…shoot him, full power," Logan demanded and Scott nodded, his hands moving to his glasses. Methos wasn't as weak as Valentin had thought and used his position on his knees to push his sword into Valentin's stomach who went to his knees in pain. Methos stood up and hovered over him.  
"You fool! Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I can't," with that Methos cut his head clean off.

"Taker cover! NOW," Logan yelled and pulled Rogue with him in between the two buildings Valentin had come from. Scott and Ororo quickly followed him. Suddenly lighting lit up the sky and it all entered Methos who screamed in pain.

"Methos! By the Goddess, I must stop it," Ororo said and was about to fly up and try and use her control of the weather to stop it.

"Don't," Logan put his hand on her arm and held her back. "This always happens when they kill one of their own. It'll pass."

"But…" Ororo began but as she spoke the lighting stopped and Methos fell to his knees, looking very exhausted. 

"It's safe now," Logan said needlessly and they all ran to Methos and helped him to his feet.

"You alright?" Ororo asked worried.  
"Yeah."

"So…that wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan grinned and Methos cast him a dirty look.

"We're even now."

"Sure. And don't worry, you won't see me for a long time," Logan reassured him.

"Good, then maybe I can get back to my quiet life again."

"Your life was never quiet," Logan grinned.

"Then quieter," Methos insisted.  
"You just have to be right, don't you?"  
"No, but I happen to always be right. I'm the oldest and therefore the wisest," he teased and they all laughed.

The End

  


* * *

[1] French for 'beloved'

[2] Russian for 'Darling'


	3. Part 3: Logan confronts Methos about his...

Through The Ages We Change                                                                     

By Nadja Lee 25/02/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the X-men movie and after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Logan/Rogue, Methos/Alexa, Methos/Cassandra, light Scott/Ororo, 

Summary: A woman tells Logan that Methos was once evil, one of the four Horsemen and asks for his help to kill him. Should Logan help her or believe that Methos has changed?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@usa.net 

Rating: PG-13/R

Series/sequel: This story is a sequel to "Through The Ages We Fight". Part 3 in "Through The Ages…." series.

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe…Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Things in //mmmmmmm// means flashback. 

Part 1:

//The Bronze Age//

She ran all she could, praying she could reach the horses. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and her palms were sweaty. Please, let me make it, she prayed. Just as she thought she had a chance, just as her hand reached for the horse…he was behind her, forcing her right arm behind her back and holding her rudely against him. With a quick move he took out a dagger and waved it in front of her face, enjoying the look of fear in her eyes.

"You died once today, did you enjoy that? Learn this lesson well; I'll kill you as many times as it takes to tame you," he warned coldly before he stuck the dagger into her heart, killing her.

//

"Nooooo," Methos yelled and awake with a start, fighting the sheets to sit up in bed. A dream, it was only a dream, he tried to calm himself. Only it wasn't. It had been real. It had happened. It was all true…a memory. A memory that wouldn't leave him. He let a shaking hand run through his messy hair. It was so long ago; why couldn't he forget? Every time he closed his eyes he saw them…. the dying, the begging, the fear and the terror…but above anything he saw her. God, how he saw her…sometimes it was memories, other times it was nightmares, images of her standing over him with a sword, killing him……….

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked softly, sitting up in bed as she had been awakened by his yell. She saw his defeated posture, noticed the tired and sad lines in his face. She didn't know what his nightmares were about but it didn't matter. All she saw was that he was in pain and she had to help him.

"Did I wake you? Sorry," he said softly and turned towards her, forcing a smile.  He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek. She put her hand above his. 

"You know I don't mind. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked kindly but he shook his head. He rarely spoke much of his past though he had enough of it. She knew it had to mean there were unpleasant memories in his past and one day she hoped he'd trust her enough to tell her everything.

"Not really," his voice seemed far away, almost…frightened. She gathered him in her arms and pulled him close. He let his head rest on her chest, listening to the calming sound of her heartbeat.

"Don't worry anymore. All is alright. All is fine. I'm here. All is alright," she whispered and stroked his damp hair. All was not all right but for tonight he'll pretend it was. Her loving touch and calming words soon made him fall asleep again. Alexa looked out of the bedroom window, still holding Methos tight. She loved him with all her being but sometimes she wondered if it was enough for one day…she would be gone and then who'll be there for him? 

Part 2:

"Methos, will you make the table?" Alexa asked as she was preparing lunch the following day. It was a sunny Saturday so she had decided they would eat out in the garden. 

"Sure," Methos agreed and gave her a kiss as he passed her in the kitchen on his way to the cupboard to get plates and glasses. She laughed at him as he waltzed out the door to the garden to the tones of Springsteen's "Born In The USA". He had always been able to make her laugh and feel good, even when she was sick and thought she had only one year left to live in. He had always been there for her. 

She looked to the roast in the oven. They had agreed on a large lunch and a light dinner, followed by a planned walk by the beach. It was now 11 years since they had met and in that time they had moved home five times to insure Methos's Immortality and whereabouts were kept a secret. For the moment they lived in Italy, close to the shore. Though he had enough money and they lived well, Methos still choose to work, for the moment as a librarian, more to do something during the day than anything else. She had worked as a waitress when she had met Methos and was happy for a chance to be able to stay home and do all the things she had never thought possible. Besides, she liked making Methos happy when she had prepared food for him or showed him a new dress she had brought in town. He always made her feel beautiful and talented even though he had been the one to teach her how to cook and lots of other things.

Her attention returned to the present when the roast was finished and Methos returned to carry it out on the table for her. It was at times like these that she sometimes missed being able to have children though it was a small sacrifice to pay for the love she had now. Smiling Alexa went with Methos out and when he had placed the roast on the table he took her chair out for her and she sat down. He seemed happy now, in silly and light spirit. Gone was the sad and angstful man from last night. Over the years she had held him after nightmares many times and knew there was nothing to do save try and forget and do what she could. So, she smiled at him and took his hand.

"I love you," she said softly and he smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too," he said and took the wine bottle from the table and began to pour her a glass when suddenly the doorbell ran.

"Who can it be?" Alexa wondered. They weren't expecting anyone. Could it be…another Immortal? She looked fearful at Methos.

"It's not one of us," Methos said but his mood had sobered. He stood and on the way to the door he picked up his sword. One could never be too careful.

"It never fails; you're in the shower or eating and someone's at the door," Methos complained as he lifted his sword and opened the door. 

"Missed me?" Logan asked with a big grin. Next to him stood Rogue and behind them Ororo and Scott. Methos nearly dropped his sword. 

"This is becoming too much of a habit," Methos mumbled but lowered the sword and let them in. "Caro[1], we have visitors," he yelled towards the garden and laid his sword on the dresser as he passed it. Alexa entered the house, her light summer dress floating in the wind. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw their visitors; their constant moving didn't make it easy to keep friendships.

"Rogue! Ororo! Logan and Scott. It's so nice to see you all," Alexa said happily and went and kissed them all in French manner, betraying that she and Methos had lived in France before they moved to Italy.  

"It's good to see you too," Ororo said warmly.

"Ya look great. Must be the Italian sun," Rogue smiled.

"Thanks. Come, come. Sit down. We were just about to eat," Alexa waved them out into the garden. "Methos, help me find some more plates."  
"They're not staying, cuore caro[2]," Methos claimed but the women were already in the garden.

"Nonsense. We'll love to stay," Logan grinned at Methos's annoyed look.

"Last you were here I nearly got my head cut off," Methos complained but went to the kitchen to help Alexa get more plates.

"Logan, help me set up more chairs," Scott called from the garden and Logan went to put up the chairs around the table in the garden.

"Are you alright with them being here?" Alexa asked softly as she put glasses and plates on the kitchen table.

"Of course," Methos claimed but his eyes were clouded. There had been something in Logan's eyes…an awareness and caution despite his normal teasing that wasn't promising well.

"Good," she smiled and kissed his cheek. He carried the plates and her the wine glasses as they went outside again. 

"It's a nice home you have here," Scott said and admired the flower filled garden; like Ororo Alexa loved flowers and their beauty. Ororo loved them because they were a part of nature and Alexa loved them because they were eternal; something which would stay the same forever even after she was gone. The sunlight and the faint humming of insects put a calming atmosphere over the table.

"Thanks but I doubt you flew 1000s of miles to tell me that," Methos remarked and took a slip of his wine. Scott tensed, as did the others.

"No, I didn't," Scott admitted and looked to Logan for him to continue.

"I had a visitor the other day. A woman. She asked for my help," Logan began.

"This has a point?" Methos interrupted, getting a very bad feeling about all this. It couldn't be…it couldn't be…

"She claimed she knew you," Ororo remarked calmly, a storm seeming to form in her eyes. "She said her name was Cassandra."

There was total silence around the table. Scott observed Methos's face closely for any sign of recognition.

"I don't know her," Methos denied, his voice dismissing. 

"Strange for she seems to know an awful lot about you. So much that she sought Logan's help to kill you," Scott remarked and noticed a fibre vibrate in Methos's cheek. Was he lying? Had he known the woman? Oh, God…what if all she had told them was true? 

"Well, then you won't mind us bringing her to meet you so she had see for herself that she was wrong," Logan said and drank from his wine. Methos's eyes darkened.

"What?! You've brought her here?" he looked around but couldn't see or feel anything. There was no Immortal near.

"For someone who doesn't know her you sure seem nervous about her seeing you," Scott remarked. Something was not right. They were not getting the whole story. Methos turned around and saw all's eyes on him.

"We haven't told her where you live," Ororo calmed him.

"Yet," Logan added for good measure. 

Methos let a hand run through his hair. Damn, he knew this was going to happen. He knew it. Why couldn't they all just stay out of his way? Disappear and let him forget?

"I know her," Methos admitted grimly. He saw the shocked looks in Rogue's and Ororo's eyes and knew Cassandra must have told them…everything. Alexa just looked confused but she noticed his discomfort and reached over the table and held his hand, giving it a calming squeeze. I wonder if you'll hold my hand after you know, Methos thought sadly and smiled a small smile at her. After so many years he finally had someone in his life, something good and pure. Would his past destroy all that? Was peace really only for the dead?

"Is what she told us true?" Rogue asked shocked and held Logan's hand for support. Had she helped…. a murderer?!

"Is it? Answer, you bastard, for I swear that if you don't explain and do it good I'll take your head for her," Scott said darkly. If what Cassandra had told them were true…how could they ever see Methos again? How could they forgive the unforgivable?

Methos stood up from the table and went a little away from them. It was an instinctive action to create distance between himself and possible enemies…and a foolish hope that when he turned to face them again they'll be gone but they weren't. He took a deep breath. He had known this would come. The past never quite let go; ever.

"I don't know what she's told you but it was probably true," Methos admitted softly. Logan's eyes filled with anger and Scott's hands formed fits.

"You murdering son of a bitch!" Logan yelled furiously and only Rogue's calming words and loving touch prevented him from trying his own luck for Methos's head.

"I don't know what's going on here but I won't have you address my husband that way, not in my own home. Either explain what in the world is going on or get out of my house!" Alexa demanded hotly, feeling wounded that her friends would say such things about her husband and feeling left out as she was only one who didn't know what they were talking about. Angered she too stood. She went to Methos and wanted to embrace him but he avoided her embrace. You wouldn't want to hold me after you know, Methos thought sadly.

"Let's not make rushed decisions. Methos, just explain what happened and let's go from there," Ororo broke in, the peacemaker as always. Methos sighed. Yes, that was the problem wasn't it? Just tell the truth…. he could lie, he wanted to lie to them but they already knew the truth. A lie would make it look worse…if that was possible. 

"I met Cassandra in the bronze age…around 1000BC. I rode with Kronos, Silas and Caspian, three Immortals, at that time," Methos took a deep breath. He tried to forget but images came to him, images of babies crying, mothers dying……..skeletons, torture, screams……..and all that blood. So much blood.

"They were your friends?" Alexa asked softly and again wanted to put a hand on his arm but again he moved a little away from her. Cut her off now, it was easier than seeing the love in her eyes turn to hate and disgust. It was easier…….but still as hard as dying.

"We were brothers in everything but birth," Methos explained. He especially remembered Silas. He hadn't been all bad, he remembered he had had a weakness for animals, taking them all in and caring for them. In many ways Silas had been a child, his care and loving for animals at the borderline of insanity yet didn't seem to realise that mortals had feelings and weren't just toys to play with. Caspian had been too undisciplined and had always questioned his opinions. He recalled he had told Silas and Caspian that if one of them should die, he'd wish it to be Caspian. Kronos….. had led them, gathered them and ruled them. He had been the strongest and best. None of them could defeat him in a swordfight.

"Cassandra said you were called 'The Four Horsemen'. Is that true?" Ororo asked softly, no judgement in her voice but only a need for understanding and finding the truth. Methos turned and looked at Alexa, trying to burn her memory into his brain so never to forget her. Never forget……even when in a few dreadful minutes he'll see the love she bore for him turn to hate. 

"Yes," he admitted. He looked at them, fear of losing Alexa and their constant preying getting on his nerves. "Is that what you want to hear? Yes," he went back to the table and leaned over it. "I killed a thousand. I killed TEN thousand. And I was good at it." 

"By the Goddess," Ororo mumbled and shook her head. She had hoped……hoped it wasn't true.

"It wasn't for revenge, it wasn't for food. It was because…..I liked it," Methos continued mercilessly, a hard and cold edge in his voice. "I was Death, death on a horse. Cassandra was nothing to me, her village was nothing." He took a deep breath. "So, the answer is yes. Oh, yes."

There was dead silence in the garden. Even the summing of the instincts seemed to have stilled. Then Alexa moved, she all but ran past Methos and into the house. Methos looked from Logan who was the only one holding his gaze to where Alexa had disappeared. He wanted to follow her but if…..He looked at his visitors in turn. Ororo was no threat to him; her calm and loving being didn't have it in her to seek revenge nor wish another ill will no matter what that person may have done. Rogue was a giver, not a taker. Hate didn't live in her and revenge for anything but the life or well being of her husband wasn't an option. Scott………Scott reminded Methos of his friend Duncan MacLeod. Both had a very strong sense of honour and duty…. both unable to neither forgive nor forget his past. Though Scott would want justice for Cassandra he didn't have it in him to kill a man for a crime he hadn't been witness to or touched by and on top of that had been committed 3000 years ago. Logan on the other hand……he was the only one who had it in him to kill, and kill for revenge. And that was why Methos's eyes stopped when they reached Logan and he tried to read what went through his friend's head; hoping to be able to see if he was in danger or not. 

"Go after her, you idiot," Logan said sharply, not yet decided what to make of all this. Methos had saved Rogue's life yet she had first saved Alexa's. Were they even now? Could they ever be even? Could the life of a loved one have a prize? 

Methos looked around at them before he turned on his heels and walked inside the house. Suddenly, as always before, he felt cold and wished he had his coat over him. He searched for her, one part of him hoping to find her and another hoping she had ran away...like Cassandra had done all those years ago. Better to not see her again than to see hate in her eyes, than to hear her say she wished him dead. 

"Alexa?"  he asked softly. He heard a sound of glass shattering on the floor and went to the kitchen.   
"Damn," Alexa mumbled and bent down and began to pick up the broken pieces of the plate she had dropped. 

"Alexa?" he asked softly and bent down besides her. Her long brown hair hid her face for him so he couldn't see her eyes.

"I'll have the dessert finished soon," she mumbled, fanatically picking broken pieces up from the floor, tears in her voice. 

"Please…….don't," Methos whispered and took her hands in his and helped her to her feet.

"But…the plate….." she began, her face lowered, her eyes on the floor.

"Leave it."

Methos gently stroked her hair away from her face and saw tears on her cheeks. It broke his heart to know he was the cause of those tears. 

"Look at me," he whispered. He needed to see into her eyes. He needed to know. Slowly she lifted her eyes……and there was sadness, despair……and love in them. Love still. Gently he wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, amava uno[3]. So sorry," he said brokenly and she nodded.

"Tell me about Cassandra. Did you love her?" Alexa asked, a need to understand in her voice. She had to understand, she had to know.

"As much as I could at that time," Methos answered after he had thought about it. He had loved her, in his own way.

"She's Immortal I guess?" Alexa guessed and Methos nodded. 

"Yes."

"Why? Why did you take her when you knew what she was? You usually stay away from others of your kind because they might kill you," Alexa asked confused.

"Things were different then. I was different. The whole bloody world was different. In those days slaves and women were rudely the same thing. We attacked a village one day and Cassandra was killed but didn't die. I took her as my slave," Methos admitted. He called Cassandra's image to him; long brown curly hair, big expressive eyes…….she had been beautiful yet with a spirit uncommon in women at that time. Maybe that was why he had found her so fascinating.

"Was she…….did you….." Alexa couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes to everything you may think. I manipulated her, kept her apart from the others in the camp, I punished her when she was disobedient or tried to run away……..normally by killing her. Soon, she was everything I wanted her to be. Without telling her she'll gather the best fruit for me, she'll wash my hands, ask me about my day………it wasn't all bad," he explained softly. And it hadn't been. After the first painful weeks, they had settled into a routine that had grown to more. He had come to care for her, staying only with her and no other woman and she had cared for him.  

"Why her? And don't say because she was beautiful," Alexa asked, wanting to know what kind of man he had been then.

"I had married a mortal woman some 150 years earlier who had died. Cassandra reminded me of her and……she would never die. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I'll never be lonely again and I purposely didn't tell her that the only way to die for real for Immortals was to cut off their heads so she thought…….she thought she lived because I wished it so. That was what I had told her."

"I'm sorry about your wife," Alexa said softly though she knew he had been married more than 60 times. She felt a little better now. What he had done he had done out of grief. "Did you set her free?"

"No," his voice was grim. "Kronos wanted her. I couldn't win a fight with him and had I denied he'd have killed Cassandra. I thought she had learned by then…….resistance was useless," he remembered that night, that terrible night. Cassandra had screamed for him to help her, she had truly believed he would help her……..fool, she had forgotten what he had been; not just her lover but first and foremost her captor. "Anyway, she put a dagger through Kronos's heart and ran for the horses. I let her get away," Methos finished softly. She must have died a 1000th times as she had escaped into the desert but he bet it was worth it just to get away from them….from him.   
"I knew you would," Alexa said warmly, in her typical manner only focusing on that small flicker of light in his tale of darkness. 

"You don't understand what I was," Methos tried again. Didn't she see? Didn't she understand? He wasn't someone who deserved her love.

"Yes, I do but I also understand that you're not like that anymore. It was more than 3000 years ago. You've changed and you have regretted your actions. Let the past lie," she said softly and reached for him, pulling him into a hug. He was too shocked to return her hug. It was alright?! She didn't hate him, didn't want his head?

"Thanks," he finally said, knowing that word was too poor for what she had given him. A small sense of peace and a small hope that maybe…..just maybe….forgiveness was possible.

"I could never hate you. You've done so much for me," she whispered against his shoulder. Methos froze as a thought occurred to him. What if she stayed…….because she was grateful? He drew back from her and looked into her eyes.

"Alexa, what I've done for you…….there is no debt to repay," he took a deep breath. "Cassandra thought she loved me, acted liked she loved me but it wasn't love. Have you heard of the Stockholm syndrome? A captive depends on her captor for life, food and praise and after a while begin to identity with him, even think she loves him." Was that what Alexa did? Was she so grateful for him having saved her, showed her the world…..that she stayed with him out of gratitude or need….not love?  
"Don't be silly, lov. I love you, Methos. I loved you from the first day I saw you in the bar and thought you were just a poor guy named Adam Pierson. You dared to love me when no one else did. You dared to be with me though I told me I had only a year to live in. You didn't run away when you heard the word 'cancer'. You stayed. You were there for me and you married me long before you got Logan to heal me. You showed me so many things, you kept me smiling and believing. I married a mortal, poor man named Adam Pierson and I loved him with all my heart," Alexa said warmly and stroked his cheek. 

"And what of Methos? Do you love him?" He asked softly.

"How can I not? Adam and Methos are the same person. What you did isn't up to me to neither forgive nor condemn. All I can and all I will judge you from is the years I've known you and no one could have asked for a better husband or greater love than what I have here," Alexa finished and he drove her into a kiss.  
"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything?" Logan said as he, Ororo, Scott and Rogue appeared in the opening to the kitchen. Methos and Alexa separated a little.

"Nothing we can't finish later," Methos said with a smile, feeling better and happier than he had in years.

"We've talked this over…" Scott began grimly and Methos tensed. Alexa instinctively moved to stand before Methos just in case. "……what you have done I can't forgive or forget but it's not up to me to judge you. We won't help Cassandra find you but we won't stop her either," Scott explained. He reached over and shook Alexa's hand and gave her a hug. "Alexa, always a pleasure. Methos," he nodded to the other man and went to the front door.

"The worst punishment for what you've done you have already gotten; a guilty conscience, sleepless nights and an eternity of remembering. I will not wish any more punishment for you," Ororo said softly and hugged first Alexa and then Methos. "Be well and may the Goddess bless you with many good years to come."

"I hope so," Methos said and pressed Alexa close to him. Ororo smiled at their love, yet a hint of sadness was in her smile for what would Methos do the day Alexa died? 

"Just be safe," Rogue said and hugged them both before she too went to the front door, waiting for Logan.

"I understand the need for revenge so I understand Cassandra. On the other hand, I can't judge you worthy of death without judging myself the same way," Logan admitted. He had killed many people, either by force, revenge or sport when his animal side had been strong in him just after he had escaped from Weapon X. "I'll not interfere on either of yours behalf," Logan promised and that was the best he could do.

"Thank you," Methos said and meant it. The two men shook hands and Alexa gave him a hug.

"Drive safely," Alexa yelled after them as they walked out the door.

"Scott has brought the plane and he's flying us home so we'll need all the help we can get with those landings of his," Logan joked and Alexa smiled.

"Hey!" Scott protested, false wounded pride in his voice. Whatever else they said was cut off as Logan closed the front door.

"So……..what shall we do now?" Methos asked as he turned back to Alexa, a smile on his face and in his eyes.

"I have a plan….." Alexa whispered and kissed him on the lips. She wanted to forget the day's events, she wanted to feel love and comfort. She needed to. They both did.

"I like that plan," Methos grinned and before she could protest, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. "Let me show you how much I love you, moglie[4]."

"I like the sound of that, marito[5]," Alexa said softly and put her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. "I love you so much."  
"And I love you. I always will," he promised and she knew that for him…….always was a really long time.

The End 

  


* * *

[1] Italian for 'beloved'

[2] Italian for 'beloved heart'

[3] Italian for 'loved one'

[4] Italian for 'wife'

[5] Italian for 'husband'


	4. Part 4: Enter Kronos and the horsemen; M...

Through The Ages We Love                                                                    

By Nadja Lee 28/02/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the X-men movie and after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Logan/Rogue, Methos/Alexa, Methos/Cassandra, Scott/Ororo, 

Summary: Methos's past comes back to haunt him. When Alexa is kidnapped and Methos see no other choice than rejoin his old 'friend' Kronos…….is his hope that Logan can save the woman he love if not himself justified?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee@usa.net 

Rating: R

Series/sequel: This story is a sequel to "Through The Ages We Change". Part 4 in "Through The Ages…." series.

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Special thanks to Bani for the Cherokee. I'm so sorry you never got to see me use it. Never forgotten; always close in thought. Rest in peace, lov.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe…Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Things in //mmmmmmm// means flashback. 

Part 1:

"I'm home," Methos announced cheerfully as he entered the house he had brought for himself and his wife through 14 years now. A few months ago they had moved to Spain, close to the shoreline, as Alexa loved the ocean. It was wonderful after so many years to be able to come home to someone, to feel loved. It was a rare thing and just the fact that she was near him could make him smile if he didn't catch himself. 

"Alexa?" he asked again when she didn't come to great him like she normally did. He had brought flowers to her on his way home from work and had looked forth to seeing her face light up in a smile and receiving the kiss he was sure she'll award him with. He frowned. Where was she? Beginning to worry he went towards the kitchen. His heart almost stilled when he saw broken pieces of plates and glasses on the floor. The mess in the kitchen clearly suggested a fight had taken place. Oh, God. He had left her here thinking she was safe. What if she was…no, he wouldn't even think it. Alexa was alive. She had to be. There was no reason to kidnap her if all his enemy wanted was her death. Neither Alexa nor Adam Pierson had any enemies so his opponent had to be Immortal. Cassandra? No, it wasn't her style. Cautious, Methos scanned the room for any uninvited guests but couldn't see or feel anyone. He laid the flowers he had brought for Alexa on the kitchen table and went towards the phone. He knew a few people who might be willing to help him and if not…he had to get her back one way or another. Suddenly, he felt the familiar tingling in his brain indicating another Immortal was near. Quickly Methos drew his sword and scanned the room. 

"Show yourself," he demanded, his sword at the ready as he went into the livingroom. Suddenly, out from nowhere a shot was fired, hitting Methos in the chest. He looked shocked around. He had to stay awake; he had to live…for Alexa's sake. If he died now he'll be valuable and his opponent could easily take his head. His breaths came in deep, painful gasps and he was losing hold on reality.

"Greetings…brother," a tall man with a long scar down his face said, a deadly smile on his face as he appeared from the shadows, the gun he had fired in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Kronos," Methos gashed surprised. He had thought he was dead. He was supposed to be dead. If he had Alexa…he remembered Cassandra and how she'll rather die a 1000th deaths than stay with them. Please, don't let him have her, Methos thought desperately before the pain became too intense and he fell to his knees. He couldn't die. He had to…had to…without warning and against his will darkness claimed him and he died.

"I've missed you too, brother," Kronos said deadly.

Part 2:

Methos fought the darkness back to consciousness. What had happened? Where was he?

"Alexa?" he mumbled and opened his eyes to see an abandoned warehouse. Suddenly the day's events all came floating back to him. Alexa was in danger. He tried to sit up but flinched in pain.

"Finally awake," Kronos said and kneeled down besides him so he could see his face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was shot through the heart. How do you think I feel?" Methos snapped and forced himself to sit up and with the support of a nearby wall came to his feet. Kronos stood and walked around him.

"I think you've not used to pain anymore. What happened? You've gotten soft, brother?" Kronos asked with a leer, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"I just passed through my angry adolescence phase a little quicker than you, Kronos," Methos answered darkly, his eyes scanning the building for signs of Alexa. Maybe Kronos didn't have her but if he didn't…then there was another Immortal out there.

"For a long time I thought you were dead. I didn't bother to look for you. Then I heard rumours: Methos, the world's oldest man. You slipped up there, old friend. You got sloppy," Kronos taunted. Methos shot daggers at him with his eyes. How dared he call him friend? Why couldn't the past ever die?

"Well, none of us is perfect," Methos merely answered, having finally gotten his breath and posture back so he stood a little away from the wall to indicate he wasn't as weak as Kronos might think. This beating around the bush was beginning to strain on his nerves; all he wanted to know was if Alexa was safe.

"I shouldn't be surprised you're still alive. You were always the one I counted on. You weren't the strongest or the toughest, but you were the survivor. It's what you do best," Kronos walked around Methos who purposely didn't follow him with his eyes. He knew this technique well, had been on both the giving and receiving end of it and refused to be baited. 

"Only the good die young," Methos remarked, his thoughts on Immortals and mortals alike he had known who had had a strong sense of honour…..and who had all died for their effects.

"Or did," Kronos added as if Methos hadn't spoken and stopped before him. Oh, great…who needs enemies with friends like these? Methos thought darkly.

"So you've come to kill me," Methos guessed. Who in their right minds would search for you for 3000 years and then kill you when they finally found you? Talk about obsession. 

Kronos laughed mercilessly. 

"It's what I do best!" he said with a big grin and Methos nodded grimly. Yeah, he knew all about it. 

 "I don't suppose you have a reason for wanting me dead?" Methos asked, trying to gain time to figure out a plan. Should he mention Alexa? If Kronos had taken her he'll use her against him and if not…. he'll find her and then use her against him. It was a losing game either way.

"When did I ever need a reason?" Kronos asked surprised but then his eyes narrowed. "But if you insist how about betrayal, disobeying me… trying to kill me. Take a pick," Kronos stopped before Methos, their eyes meeting.

"Is there a door number two?" 

"Yes, you do have a choice," Kronos admitted and Methos drew a relived breath. Dying wasn't on his 'to do' list for a great many years to come.

"Oh, I'm all for choices."

"Well, you can either lose your head, or you can join me," Kronos offered. Methos didn't have to think long about that. He forced a smile.

"Well, since you put it that way, welcome back, brother," Methos tried to pretend the word 'brother' didn't bring a bitter taste to his tongue. 

"You don't seem eager to take up the old ways," Kronos remarked and went to a nearly table in the building, his back turned to Methos as he studied some maps and charts. Methos followed quietly, taking his sword forth.

"You take a risk trusting me," Methos remarked casually, coming closer to Kronos's turned back, his sword raised. 

"A lot of time has passed since we rode together. I have to be sure if I can trust you," Kronos said, his back still turned. Methos drew closer and swung his sword at Kronos's back. Kronos turned quickly, years of battle experience making Methos an easy foe to overpower. He drew a dagger and held it to Methos's throat, forcing him to drop his sword to the ground. Kronos smiled. 

"And now I am," Kronos remarked, sounding glad that his old friend had tried to kill him. Methos shook his head.

"Don't you understand?! I'm not like that anymore," he denied. He thought of Alexa, of her beauty, her innocence and her goodness. "I've changed," he added softly.

**"**No, you pretended to. Maybe you even convinced yourself you had. But inside you're still there, Methos. You're like me," Kronos insisted, forcing Methos backwards before he removed the blade from his throat.

**"**Not anymore," Methos insisted. He wasn't like that. He wasn't. Not anymore. He couldn't be. 

**"**No? Tell me you haven't missed it," Kronos's eyes were alight with fire and gleamed of madness.

**"**The killing?!" Methos asked disbelieving.

**"**The freedom! The power! Riding out of the sun knowing that you're the most terrifying thing that they've ever seen. Knowing that their weapons and their gods are useless against you. That you're the last thing they'll ever see. That's what you were meant to be, Methos. Don't fight it. Feel it," Kronos demanded, walking around him again. Methos drew a deep breath……he saw them now, their fear, their screams…….the power souring through his veins. He could do anything, nothing could stop him. He was all powerful, he was………..suddenly Alexa's image broke through. Her smile, her faith in him, her love, her goodness……and her forgiveness.

"I'm not like that anymore," Methos denied, his voice sure now.

"Is it because of that woman you have?" Kronos asked, his eyes narrowed. 

Please, please, don't let her be dead, Methos wished.

"Alexa? Is she here?" Methos tried to pretend the answer didn't matter to him. Don't get attached, Kronos had always said for if you did…he'll use it against you like he had Cassandra.

"She's here. She's very different from Cassandra but beautiful all the same. Though I expected nothing less from you," Kronos grinned and Methos tried to fight his fear for Alexa's safety.

"Is she….well?" he forced out. In other words…had he touched her? Tortured her, raped her…..killed her? His mind and thoughts was an ocean of fear, need and memories.

"She's well……." Kronos said and saw Methos's relived sigh. "For now," he added and Methos looked guarded at him.

"And?" Methos asked softly, knowing he'll have a prize for her life. Kronos had a prize for everything.

"I'm going to do you a favour. You know Cassandra is in town," Kronos remarked. 

"I know," Methos lied, not wanting to show ignorance or weakness in front of Kronos.

"Then you know that she'll kill you if she gets the chance."

Methos nodded. Oh, he was sure she would.

**"**You never could bring yourself to take her head, could you? So I'm going to do it for you," Kronos made it sound like he had just offered to buy basketball tickets for him and not murder a woman.

"And Alexa?" Methos pressed.

"She'll stay here. What was that phase you used on Cassandra? She'll live as long as you please me," Kronos laughed at Methos's disgusted look at having his own words from 3000 years ago thrown back at him. 

**"**And in return?" Methos forced himself to ask. What if Kronos asked for his head? He couldn't count on Kronos keeping his promise and he wasn't sure it'd help if he did anyway. Cassandra had chosen death to their company…Alexa would probably choose the same.

**"**You'll do whatever I say, be whatever I ask you to be. It'll be like it was," Kronos demanded, his voice hard but glowing with joy and anticipation. "And…you'll find Cassandra's whereabouts for me," he added, seeing the instant denial in Methos's eyes at that command.

"But…she's nothing to you. Why?" Methos wanted to know. Why not just leave her? Why couldn't he let the past die?

"Why?! Because she meant something to you then and may still mean something to you now. Because you still have to prove yourself. And because YOU OWE ME!" Kronos yelled the last words, anger in his voice. Methos had been the one who had left the Horsemen, forcing them to break up. Kronos hadn't wanted to let him go…..not even close…

//The Bronze Age, 10 years after Cassandra's escape//

Methos looked out at the battlefield from his tent, seeing all the dead, all the destruction. He had tried to come to theme with it all, with whom and what he was and the more years that passed the surer he became; this life wasn't him. He wanted more out of life than constant fighting.

**"**Methos the scholar? That's a good one, brother," Kronos laughed, forcing Methos's attention back on him. Methos closed the canvas and returned to Kronos's side. He should have known Kronos wouldn't understand his need for knowledge. Knowledge was power; ignorance was failure and Methos began to realise he knew far too little for someone having lived as long as he had. 

**"**I'm serious. It's what I want to do. Study and learn."

**"**What for? What have you got to learn?" Kronos asked disbelieving.

"Almost everything, it seems. About the world. About myself. About who we are," Methos tried to explain, his voice passionate for his plan.

**"**I can tell you who we are," Kronos said coldly. He didn't need to study for that.

**"**Can you?" Methos asked sceptically. Could he really?

**" **I'm Kronos. I always have been, and I always will be. And you're just like me. We are who we are, and that's more than enough," Kronos said, his voice sure, hoping to end this foolish discussion. 

**"**Not for me. Those who don't learn from their mistakes, repeat them," his voice was soft. He had repeated his mistake for ten years now, Cassandra's escape had been a turning point in his life, her spirit and the fact that she'll rather die a 1000th deaths than stay with him…. with them…. made it clear to him just what he had become. 

**"**We don't make mistakes. We make history. Pour me another drink and have one yourself. You're getting too damned serious for your own good," Kronos said darkly, pointing towards the bottle of wine. Methos went to the small table with wine and glasses and poured Kronos a glass. This was his chance, now or never. Kronos would never understand and would never let him go. His heart beating wildly in his chest Methos slipped some poison from one of his rings into Kronos's glass. Taking a deep breath he turned around and handed Kronos the glass. As Methos had expected Kronos drank it all at once. Methos watched him closely. This poison better be as fast and as good as I was told, Methos thought darkly. If not he had a little score to settle with a 'businessman'…. if he lived so long.

**"**Just don't forget what you really are," Kronos warned.

**" **I never forget what I am. I can't change the past but I can change the future," Methos said and noticing Kronos fighting a yawn, he took the chance and turned towards the entrance of the tent. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Kronos demanded to know.

Methos sighed.

**"**That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm finished riding with you."

**"**The hell you are! Sit down!" Kronos demanded hotly. Methos remained standing, not moving, his arms crossed over his chest.

**"**Don't make me say it again," Kronos warned, his eyes blazing. Just who did he think he was?

**"**You don't need me," Methos protested. 

**"**There are four Horsemen. There always will be."

**"**Find another to take my place," Methos suggested. He didn't need him but he wanted to control him. 

"Impossible. We are four brothers. The blood we spill binds us; only blood can separate us," Kronos protested. He saw Methos wasn't impressed. "Don't you understand, Methos? The only way to leave the Horsemen... is by leaving your head," his voice was cold now. Methos shook his head sadly. Why was violence always the only way for Kronos?

**"**I was afraid you might see it that way."

"I do," Kronos hissed and stood up, drawing his sword. Methos drew back, drawing his sword as well. Any minute now…any minute now…….

**"**Fight me, and don't think you'll live to learn anything from it," Kronos warned, the anger at Methos's betrayal making his voice hard and cold. He stepped forth to take a swing at Methos when his vision became blurry and his feet unsteady. He dropped his sword, sinking to the floor. What? What was happening? Methos bent down over him. Of course…..

"The wine…" Kronos forced out. That cheating, double-crossing…….snake! He'll pay for this. If it was then the last thing he did; Methos would pay for his treason!

**"**A little something I came across. That poison would kill most people. It will stop even you," Methos revealed. Kronos tried to reach for his sword but was too weak. 

"Your head…. is mine! Your…. life is mine," Kronos got out, his voice hissed and weak but the determination and hate in it clear. With a last look of utter hate at Methos, Kronos lay still; dead. Methos stood over him, his sword touching Kronos's neck. Should he kill him? One part of him wanted to. Wanted revenge for the things Kronos had forced him to do, wanted revenge for the things Kronos had made him into…but he couldn't. They had been brothers and if he played judge and jury, judging Kronos worthy of death…how could he judge himself any different? 

With a last look at Kronos's still body, Methos existed the tent, packed a few belongings and rode off, hoping never to see him again.

//           

When he had finally found Methos again many years later in Jerusalem Methos had been married to a mortal woman and Kronos had used her to try and blackmail Methos into helping him gather information on other Immortals so he could easier kill them. But things hadn't turned out the way Kronos had planned. Methos's wife, Ruth, reminded him of Cassandra in her fire and spirit and she had called for help from her people. Kronos had been imprisoned in a tomb for more than a thousand years thanks to Methos's weakness for mortals. Oh, how he owned him and Kronos would make sure the debt was paid in full.

Kronos took out a knife from his belt and cut a fine line in his hand, the blood dripping to the floor. Methos frowned at the sight of blood. Kronos gave the knife to Methos who for a split second considered trying to either cut Kronos's throat or stick it into his heart but Kronos watched him carefully and his chance of succeeding wasn't promising. 

"Now, swear you'll bring me Cassandra and do what I ask; never disobey me again," Kronos demanded. Methos looked from Kronos to the knife. Then he cut a fine line in his palm, droving blood. He winced at the pain before he lifted his hand and put it against Kronos's; blood meeting blood.  

"I swear," Methos said quietly and Kronos nodded in satisfaction, going back to his plans and maps lying on the table. Methos studied the warehouse more closely. There wasn't much in it and he was sure Alexa wasn't here. But where was she then? He had to find her but he couldn't seem too eager, couldn't show weakness.

"Go find Cassandra and bring her to the Red Castle," Kronos demanded, his back turned to him, indicating he thought Methos no threat. The Red Castle was a nickname for a big, old castle in the other end of town. Alexa had to be there. "Oh, and Methos…." Kronos added, turning to face him, a deadly smile on his face. "If you're not there in two hours with Cassandra I'll kill your woman. If I find the woman gone I'll search for you till the end of time and you know I will kill you. Both of you," Kronos added and Methos nodded grimly. Oh, he had no doubt he would.

"I'll be there," Methos promised and quickly left the warehouse. Damn, damn…. bloody Hell. Things had been so perfect just a few hours ago, now his life lay in ruins. He didn't know what he'll do without Alexa, couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had never been a man of chivalry or principles, blood oath or not he had to save Alexa. He didn't like it but what if he was forced to make a decision…would he sacrifice Cassandra for Alexa? It was a choice he hoped he wouldn't have to face. For now all he could do was play the game. He would find Cassandra and bring her to the castle and then…    

Methos had walked for twenty minutes back to town from the warehouse, which had been isolated and was just outside the city limits. He looked around but couldn't see anyone nor feel any Immortals. He had to take a chance, he couldn't do this alone. He needed help but from who? Kronos would sense Immortals so mortals were the best choice. Someone with a more than 50% chance of actually doing more than just dying…providing they chose to help. But who? Of course! He went to a phone booth and dialled in a number.

"Xavier's School. How can I help you?" Ororo' sweet and lightly accented voice came through.

"It's Methos. Alexa is in danger. We're…" Methos began but then he felt the familiar tingling in his brain. An Immortal was near. It could be Kronos or it could be someone just passing through but with Alexa's life on the line Methos didn't dare to take any chances and quickly hang up, walking with fast steps away from the phone. 

Now, the only question was…would Logan help him?  And if yes, would he arrive in time?

Part 3:

"Xavier's School. How can I help you?" Ororo asked as she picked up the phone in the kitchen, holding it between her shoulder and cheek so she could talk and still have her hands free. It was seven in the morning and the kitchen were filled with children of all ages. She carried some pancakes to the table and the some of the youngest boys threw themselves over them like they hadn't eaten in days.

"It's Methos. Alexa is in danger. We're…" the voice on the other end said and then the phone went dead.

"Methos? Methos, are you there?" Ororo asked worried. Confused by what had happened she hung up.

"What did Methos want?" Scott asked as he tried unsuccessfully to dry his son, John's, hands from all the strawberry marmalade he had all over. John was his and Ororo's youngest child and he had just turned three a few months ago.

"I'm not sure but it sounded like he was in trouble. He suddenly hung up," Ororo explained worried and put more cereal on the table for the students.

"That doesn't sound like him," Logan agreed, having just entered the kitchen with Rogue just as Ororo had answered the phone.

"Is Alexa alright?" Rogue asked worried. The women had over the years grown close and Rogue felt a special bond between Alexa and herself. Not only because they had both fallen in love with more or less Immortal men but also because none of them could have children. Rogue because of her poisonous skin and Alexa because Methos as an Immortal was unable to father children.

"He said she was in danger," Ororo said concerned. 

"Maybe an Immortal found them?" Scott suggested. 

"Dad, what's an Immo….Im….Morry?" Alexa, Scott and Ororo's oldest child at four asked him from where she sat to his right side. Ororo and Scott had named their daughter Alexa Marie Summers in Alexa and Rogue's honour so that some part of their friends would always live on even after their death. She was the daughter Alexa and Rogue could never have.

"An Immortal. I'll explain it when you're older, princess," Scott said warmly and kissed the top of her head. Alexa was a lot like her mother; her skin was light brown, her hair almost as white as her mother's and she had a calmness to her that Scott had only seen in Ororo. John on the other hand…he was like his dad. His eyes were deep blue, his hair deep brown, his skin a little darker than Scott's but his temper matched Scott's from when he had been younger. 

"Cancel our classes for today, Scott," Logan said and frowned. "We have to find out what happened."

"Will do. We'll meet in the library at 8 when the kids go to class," Scott instructed and the others all nodded. The mood was grim as they eat breakfast and sent the kids off to their classes save those who should have had Scott for mathematics who then had no classes then till later that day. Since it was a nice autumn day Ororo sent the kids who didn't have class outside to play. 

The four friends went into the library, Scott carrying Alexa on his shoulders and Ororo carried John in her arms. Scott told Alexa to go play with her dolls in the other end of the room while he talked with Logan, Rogue and her mother. Alexa was happy to play as long as she could still see her parents. Scott helped Ororo sit down in one of the easy chairs, John on her lap. Scott sat next to her and Logan and Rogue sat opposite them, in typical manner Rogue sat in Logan's lap though there were chairs enough.

"Okay. So, any ideas?" Scott began, looking around at the others. "First of all we have to agree how far we'll pursue this. How much we'll do to help."

"All the way," Ororo said softly and Logan nodded.  
"I agree with 'Ro," Logan said and Rogue nodded her consent.

"It's agreed then. Now comes the hard part; where shall we start looking for Methos and Alexa?" 

"Their home," Rogue said. It was a good place to start.

"They have moved from Italy. Do any of you know where they moved to?" Scott asked and for the first time got annoyed at Methos's caution and inability to trust anyone. Alexa or Methos would tell them when they moved but unless it was really important or necessary they wouldn't say where they had moved to.

"It doesn't make it easier that the Prof. and all the other telepaths are away for at least another week," Logan said grimly. Xavier was with the other telepaths to a Congress meeting in Washington.

"We can't wait a week," Ororo voiced what they all knew was the truth. For Methos to seek their help something had to have gone very wrong.  

"Someone has to know where they live. They can't just have disappeared," Scott said frustrated.

"Let's narrow our search down then. We know they'll be in Europe," Ororo began and the others nodded.

"We know Methos will use the name Adam in some form should he have changed alias," Scott added.

"We know Alexa never changes her first name," Rogue said, thinking hard for any other clues.

"So, we're looking for a couple named Alexa something married to a Adam something or something Adams. Yeah, I can see how that narrows it down," Logan said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute. For the 12 years I've known Alexa and Methos never once have they moved back to countries where they have already been," Scott realised.

"Yes, that's true. Alexa said it was because Methos wanted to show her the world. All of the world," Rogue explained. 

"They have lived in Italy, France, England, Ireland, Sweden and Germany. When we visited them in Italy they had just recently moved there so they can only have moved once and that's where they live now," Ororo summered up.

 "So, we have the Netherlands, Luxembourg, Switzerland…." Scott began.

"They wouldn't move to Switzerland because it reminds Methos of when he nearly lost Alexa," Logan interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked. Methos rarely spoke of his feelings so openly.

"Because that is what I'll feel," Logan said softly and pulled Rogue close to him.

"Okay, so we have Netherlands, Luxembourg, Spain…." Scott thought about what other countries were possibilities.

"I doubt they'll go to Russia, Poland, Finland or other cold countries. Methos doesn't seem to like winter or the cold," Ororo said and remembered how Methos would always wear a long coat, his hands in his pockets whenever he went outside in weather just below 14C.

"The best guess would then be Spain," Scott said and looked around to see if the others agreed. 

"I agree, darling," Ororo said softly and smiled down at John who had gotten hold of some of her long white hair and begun to play with it.

"Sounds right," Logan added his vote and Rogue nodded her agreement.

"Spain is still a big place," Rogue warned.

"I remember when I was in 'Nam I met this guy at the hospital……Joe Dawson. He kept mumbling about some dead guy saving his life after a mine had blown off his legs. I thought he was just going crazy….Hell, we're all going crazy," his voice was low and grim as he remembered the terror, the blood, the screams and the despair. Young boys were shipped over in the dozens…and sent home in plastic bags, numbered corpses, often unrecognisable, blown to pieces. Even those who survived and returned home were destroyed, coming home to a country that couldn't and wouldn't understand them. Never had he been in a war that had been so dirty as that one. Oh, yeah…it hadn't been a war but a 'conflict'. It sure was the bloodiest conflict he had ever been in. "Anyway, a few days later he saw me heal remarkably fast and asked if I was Immortal. I denied it of course and left as fast as I could."

"You think this Joe might know where Methos lives?" Scott asked disbelieving. Logan thought about it. Joe did seem to have gotten something…a kind of certainty when he had asked if he was Immortal, like he was sure it was possible but…

"Nah, you're right. I was grabbing at straws. Besides I don't know what happened to him after the war anyway. He could be dead by now," Logan dismissed the idea. It had been a hunch anyway…no, it was impossible that he could know anything.

"Methos has a car, has he not?" Ororo asked and looked from John to Scott.

"Of course. We can break into Spain's Motor register and find every driver's license issued within the last year to a person named Adam as a first name or Adams as a last name. It can't be many since it's not a Spanish name," Scott said excited. "Lov, you're a Goddess," Scott added happily and kissed Ororo on the lips. She smiled warmly.

"I know," she teased, her tone regal. 

"Kitty is great with computers. I'll ask her to help us," Rogue said and left to find her friend. Logan went to the computer in the library and turned it on. Now they were getting somewhere. Now they had a chance.  

Part 4:

The last four hours had been a nightmare for Methos. His worry for Alexa hadn't lessened and in his mind he kept seeing her broken body, dead and alone, hearing her scream for help, a scream he couldn't answer. 

It hadn't been too hard to find Cassandra. It was a small town, Cassandra's beauty was unusual and, like Duncan MacLeod, she still used the same name. Cassandra had never been all that good at swordfight though that hadn't mattered. Methos had found her in her hotel room and before she could recover from the shock of seeing him again and make a grab for her sword he had shot her through the heart, killing her. The look of hurt, hate and disbelief in her eyes as the light left them was heartbreaking and something he hoped never to see again but he had no choice. Alexa's life was at the balance and he'll do anything to save her. He had went to Cassandra and held her in his arms as she died, whispering calming words to her though he knew it didn't help. He had betrayed her; again. Her last action before she died was desperately trying to reach for her sword to kill him. As she lay still in his arms, he carried her out to the car he had rented for the purpose and drove to the Red Castle, his heart in his throat. It was now he was going to know if Alexa was still alive. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of her being dead but the image of her death plagued his thoughts all the same. The Red Castle was built like any other old European castle in the baroque period, the façade of the castle bearing evidence to decay that indicated that Kronos had probably gotten the house pretty cheap. When he stopped before the entrance to the house he could feel another Immortal; Kronos. Carefully, Methos carried the still unconscious Cassandra from the backseat of his car and into one of the living rooms, practice making it easier for him to open doors with her still in his arms. He lay her down on an old sofa in the livingroom, making sure she lay somewhat comfortably.

"You did as I asked, I see," Kronos remarked as he entered the room. If looks could kill…Methos thought darkly as he turned to face his old friend.

"What did you expect me to do? Run and hide?" Methos asked but the words made him think. If Alexa's life hadn't been on the line…. would he had run? Why not? 

"No. You knew I'll find you and kill you," Kronos said, his voice casual. He neared Cassandra and Methos instantly stood between them. If he had to choose…. could he let Cassandra die? Could he let Alexa die? No, never. He would do anything to save Alexa. He looked down at Cassandra, still out of it, his eyes sad. Sorry, Cass. So sorry for everything.

"Alexa?" Methos couldn't keep from asked, forcing his voice to be calm and steady.

"Do you concern yourself with her safety because she's your property or because you're attached to her?" Kronos's voice was hard and cold as were his eyes.

"You've known me for years. What do you think?" Methos blocked the question. Kronos smiled dangerously and took out his sword, the point of it meeting Cassandra's soft and blotted neck. Methos hid the alarm he felt. 

"I think you wouldn't mind if I killed her. That was our deal, was it not?" as he spoke the blade came close to Cassandra's neck.

"It was but she would be more useful to us if she stayed alive. For the moment," Methos added as he saw Kronos's grimace. Then Kronos smiled and removed the sword.

"You're right. Now I remember why I kept you around for so long," their eyes met and Methos held his stare until finally, more from old habit, he lowered his eyes. "Your woman is downstairs. Third room on the right," Kronos told him, satisfied with how things were processing so far. Methos looked from Cassandra's still form to Kronos and back again. Would Kronos kill her when he left? Maybe. Could he stop him? No. Methos turned on his heels and walked down the stairs, forcing Cassandra out of his mind. Walking quickly he found the locked door but halted as his hand lay on the door handle. What would he find behind the door? What if she was…No, she was well, she was alive. He refused to believe anything else for...the alternative was unthinkable. He turned the key in the big, heavy metal door and opened it. The room was small, having been used as a storage supply for dry food. There was a small bared window, an empty shelf and a few empty bags that had probably been used for potatoes. And there……there by the window, standing as she heard the key turn stood Alexa.

"Methos! Oh, God," Alexa cried and threw herself into his embrace and he held her close, never wanting to let go.

"It's alright, aquatseliadanvdo[1]. It's alright," he whispered softly, stroking her hair. He drew a little back from her and he saw tears on her cheeks. Gently he wiped them away with his thumb.

"What is going on? Is…that man who grabbed me…he's an Immortal, isn't he?" Alexa asked, her voice filled with concern yet still strong.

"Yes," Methos said grimly, holding her hands in his.

"Did he want to fight you? Have you killed him?" she tried to look behind him to see if she could see her attacker anywhere.

"No. Beloved…the man who took you…. his name's Kronos," Methos explained and Alexa drew a deep breath. They hadn't talked of Kronos, the four horsemen or that part of his past again since the day he had told her but though Methos hadn't said it with words she had clearly understood that Kronos was dangerous. Very dangerous. 

"Alexa…….did he hurt you in any way?" Methos demanded to know, knowing the kind of fear for Kronos that she was showing very well. Gods, if Kronos had harmed her……

She turned her head away from him, blushing in shame.

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful," she mumbled. There was something in her voice…if only the light wasn't so bad down here but the only light was from the small window and it was almost sundown now. 

"It wasn't your fault," he said softly and reached out and turned her head back to face him and up towards the beam of light from the window. He drew a deep breath as he saw the angry red welt on her right cheek. "He did this, didn't he?" It wasn't a question. Her eyes finally met his.

"It's not important."  
"It is to me," he whispered and softly stroked her abused cheek. She laid her hand over his.

"Please, don't get killed over this. I'm all right, really. He didn't hurt me anywhere else," Alexa insisted. Methos searched for signs of injury on her but found none. 

"Don't worry, I don't intend to die. And neither shall you," Methos promised and drew her into another embrace.

"Do you have a plan?" she whispered against his shoulder, seeking strength in his nearness and love.

"He wants me to help him," Alexa drew back from him in shock. "He says he'll let you live if I do."

"Help him; how?" Alexa asked suspiciously. Methos's look gave him away. "He wants you to do what you did then. He wants to remake the four horsemen."

"Most likely," Methos agreed, reaching for her but she drew back.

"You can't do this. You know better than anyone what kind of man he is. Millions of lives…..Millions of people," she shook her head in disbelief. He reached for her hands and she let them stay in his.

"You don't understand. I don't care about millions of people, just you," he whispered softly. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she reached up a hand and stroked his cheek.

"How can I live if I know my life has cost millions theirs? How can my life be worth that much and theirs that little?"

"Because…I love you; not them," Methos tried to explain but he knew how hard it would be for her to understand. 

"Don't do this. You have changed. You're not him, you're not like that anymore," Alexa protested, tears in her voice and on her cheeks. Gently, he wiped her tears away.

"You are the reason I've changed. I'll do what I can to stop this but your life is more important than anything," he drew her closer and into a kiss. "Anything at all," he added, their lips close and their breaths as one. They lay all their love, passion, fear and desire into that one kiss until Alexa had to draw back for breath.

"I trust you and I love you. Whatever you do, whatever happens……I'll always love you," Alexa promised, love shinning in her eyes. "And…….I'll always forgive you," she added so softly he barely heard her.

"I love you, Alexa. More than anything," he drew her into another kiss but drew back as he felt two Immortals nearly. Cassandra must have awoken.   

"Let me go," Cassandra's voice reached him. Strange, he hadn't heard it for 1000th of years yet he would have recognized it anywhere.

"Come on," Kronos demanded and as Methos turned from Alexa he saw Kronos pushing a handcuffed Cassandra in front of him towards where Methos stood. Methos automatically pushed Alexa behind him.

"You!" Cassandra screamed, her voice twisted with hate and underneath it…. an old tingle of fear. 

 "You're a memorable man, Methos," Kronos said with an evil gleam in his eyes and Methos briefly closed his eyes, forcing down memories of all what he had done to her, all he had made her do and all he had turned her into.  

"Get in there," Kronos demanded and pushed Cassandra into the room where Alexa also was. Then he turned to Methos. "Come, my friend. We have a lot to discuss."

Methos looked from Cassandra's hate filled eyes to Alexa's concerned and loved filled ones. 

"I wish to take Alexa with me," Methos made the request sound as casual as possible.

"And I wish you'll stop wasting my time. One more remark about that woman and she dies," Kronos promised, his eyes narrowed as he waited for Methos to follow him. Methos turned to face Alexa, giving her a quick kiss which was more demanding than loving as Methos was very aware of Kronos's eyes on him. 

"Stay here, woman," the words were harsh as was his tone but his eyes were soft. 

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear before she reluctantly let go of his hands and drew back from him. Methos nodded and forced himself to step back from her and close the door, turning the key and locking his beloved wife inside with one of his greatest mistakes………one of his thousands of mistakes.  

Part 5:

"This should be it," Scott announced as he, Ororo, Logan and Rogue drove to a stop in the car they had rented in front of a big house. There were trees and the last flowers of the year in the garden. Scott turned off the engine and they all went to the front door. Thank God for Kitty and her computer abilities or they'll never have found the right place. The name Adam or Adams married to a woman with Alexa as her first name was so unusual in Spain than they had only one candidate and this was it.   

"Dr. Adams and Alexa Adams," Ororo read on the post box.

"Sounds like the right place," Logan agreed. They reached the door and Rogue reached for the door handle. Logan caught her hand. "No. Let me go in first. We don't know who's in there." 

Rogue nodded and moved back. Scott moved to stand before Rogue and Ororo, his right hand going to his glasses.

"Now," Scott ordered and Logan opened the door, extracting his claws.

"Alexa? Methos?" Ororo called out. No answer. Carefully Scott and Logan moved further into the house, Rogue and Ororo behind them.

"Stay here," Logan turned to his wife and asked. Rogue smiled sweetly at him and went further into the house.   
"Ah'm no chica doll, sugah. Ah can take care of myself," she insisted. Scott looked to Ororo.

"Don't even start. I'm more than able to take care of myself as well," Ororo insisted and Scott looked to Logan.  
"Women," Logan mumbled and Scott nodded.  
"Women," he agreed.  
"What was that?" Ororo and Rogue asked at the same time.

"'Nothin'," both men insisted simultaneously.

"We'll take the kitchen and the garden. You take the livingroom and upstairs," Ororo said and went to the garden while Rogue went towards the kitchen. 

"You take upstairs. I'll take the livingroom," Scott said to Logan and he nodded, going up the stairs.

"Guys, Ah have somethin' here," Rogue's voice came to them, her shock making her southern accent come forth more clearly. Fearing the worst Logan all but ran to her. 

"You all right, darlin'?" he asked concerned, his eyes on Rogue, scanning her for injuries and relived to find none.

"Ah'm fine but look at this mess," Rogue pointed to the broken glass on the floor and general mess, clear signs of a fight.

"By the Goddess," Ororo mumbled as she saw it and Scott lay his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace.

"I'll guess Alexa was taken from here," Scott said, his voice grim as he looked over Ororo's head at Logan. Logan nodded.

"Whoever took her was bigger and stronger than her, probably a man," Logan sniffed the air. "Definitely a man," he added.

"Methos wasn't here when Alexa was kidnapped," Rogue said as she looked around in the kitchen.  
"Because he'll have protected her?" Scott asked.

"No, because those flowers…" Rogue pointed to the bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen table, now looking flat since it had been long since they had been watered. Ororo spotted them too and went from Scott's embrace and picked the flowers up.  White lilies, Alexa's favourite.

"…were meant for her," Logan finished for her, always able to guess what his wife wanted to say. His eyes followed Ororo as she found a vase in the kitchen cupboard and carefully put the flowers in it, filled it with water and placed them on the kitchen table, with her hand waving pieces of glass to the floor to make room for the flowers.

 "Alexa is home alone. She's making dinner. Suddenly a man comes…from where? The front door wasn't broken up, merely open," Scott wondered.

"There're more doors than the front door. He probably came from one of those," Ororo said and went to see if any other doors had been broken in.

"Why not force the front door up? Why go through the trouble to break in another place?" Rogue wondered.

"Because our intruder didn't want Methos to know something was wrong, didn't want to give him time to seek help," Scott said slowly, trying to see through the intruder's eyes.

"He was after Methos, Alexa was a mean to an end," Logan agreed, anger in his voice. Coward, to hide behind an innocent woman.

"He broke open the garden door. The door is hidden from view, you can't see it from the front of the house," Ororo told them as she returned to the kitchen. "There's no other sign anywhere of disturbance."

"So, we're looking for a man who's after Methos…. why?" Scott asked, looking at the others.

"To kill him," Logan answered.

"Yes, but why?" Scott asked again; they needed a motive.

"For his head?" Ororo suggested.

"For revenge? We know he has a past to say the least," Logan remarked. Then a thought occurred to him. "Cassandra? He held her as his slave, used her, killed her…beat her into obedience. If that's not your motive, Scooter, I don't know what is," Logan said. Revenge he could understand and it was a reason and an excuse for almost anything.

"No. She won't harm Alexa. She may hate Methos and want him dead but not at the price of an innocent woman," Ororo protested. Or did she?  
"We talked with her for only a few hours because Cassandra had figured out Logan had known Methos. Who's to say she wouldn't want revenge at that price?" Scott said softly, taking Ororo's hand in his.

"I'm still not sure she would do something like this," Ororo insisted.

"Okay but I still say we look for her," Logan said stubbornly.

"I agree with Logan," Scott began and Ororo threw him a wounded look. He smiled at her. "We look for her but we should still look for another attacker."

"Thanks, dear," Ororo smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Who else would be after Methos?" Rogue asked, frowning in concentration.

"We know Methos began to stay away from other Immortals," Ororo began.

"But we agree that the attacker is Immortal?" Scott interrupted.

"Of course. No mortal would have reason to attack them," Rogue agreed and the others nodded.

"How about other Immortals during his days as a horseman?" Logan suggested.

"I think you're on to something, Logan. Our attacker must have something to do with the horsemen," Scott said in agreement.

"Either an old friend…or an old enemy," Ororo said softly, thinking.

"But like you said he generally stayed away from other Immortals. Cassandra was as far as I could tell a rare case," Scott said, lost in thought.

"Except…." Logan began and Scott nodded.

"Of course. Except his fellow horsemen," Scott finished for him.

"What were their names?" Rogue couldn't recall.

"Kronos, Caspian and Silas," Ororo answered; such unusual names were hard to forget.

"You're amazing," Scott said with a smile and kissed her. She blushed prettily and smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Let's go then," Logan said and began to go to the front door.

"Let's go back to the hotel and find out where Cassandra is. Then you and Rogue can pay her a visit and see if she's involved. I'll call Kitty and work with her on my laptop to try and find out what happened to Kronos, Caspian and Silas to see if they should be involved," Scott suggested as he walked to the door, holding Ororo's hand. They walked out and Ororo carefully closed the front door, trying not to cry by the gesture. Please, please, dear Goddess, let us reach them in time, Ororo prayed. Scott must have sensed her dark mood for he squeezed her hand before he let go of it to put his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight against him.  

Part 6:

Alexa looked guarded at her new cellmate as the door closed and the key was turned. The other woman returned her stare, defiant and proud.

"So….." Alexa finally said as the silence between them became too much for her to bear. "I'm Alexa," she introduced herself and reached out her hand to the other woman. Cassandra's hands were handcuffed together in front of her so Alexa knew she could accept her hand if she wanted to. For a moment Alexa didn't think her hand would be accepted but then Cassandra took it, shaking it. 

"I'm Cassandra."

Alexa gashed in shock. Was this woman Cassandra?! She was beautiful in a mysterious kind of way. Her hair was deep brown, lightly curled, she was wearing a long skirt and blouse, the colours light reddish or brown. 

"You're…..Immortal?" Alexa asked to confirm her identity. Cassandra nodded.

"Yes."

Not much of a talker, was she? Alexa thought dryly. Cassandra scanned the room, trying to see if there was a chance of escape.

"I've already looked. We can only get out through the door," Alexa nodded to the locked door. She was sure Methos had a plan, all she had to do was keep her faith in him and that she would. He'll see they both got out.

"There's no chance of that with Kronos and Methos holding us," Cassandra said darkly.

"Kronos; probably not but you're wrong about Methos. He's not like that anymore," Alexa protested, hoping to give Cassandra some hope but instead her eyes blazed with anger and fire.

"He's exactly like Kronos. Do you have any idea what he did? What they did?" Her voice was rising as she spoke. Alexa held her ground.

"Yes."

Cassandra looked stunned by her reply.

"You know?! What exactly are you to any of them?" Cassandra demanded to her, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm Methos's wife. I have been for the last 14 years," there was pride, love and joy in her voice as she told of this fact; the best 14 years of her life. Cassandra laughed, it was a cruel sound.

"Poor you. He's brainwashed you more than he did me."

Alexa shook her head.

"It's not like that. He's not like that," as she spoke she came closer to the other woman so they now stood face to face. "He has really changed. It has been over 3000 years. Don't you think it's about time you let the past go? If not for his sake then for yours. Be able to start over," her voice was soft, compassionate.

"How can you say that? You have no idea what he did to me," Cassandra protested, her eyes far away on unpleasant memories.

"I know enough. I know that whatever he did to you, you have done ten fold worse to yourself through the years. He left the scar, you never let it heal," Alexa knew she was stepping on unsure ground, knew that like any Immortal Cassandra was able to kill her in an instant but she was betting on Cassandra first and foremost being a woman, a woman who had suffered. Someone who were using anger to signal a need for help. Alexa closed her eyes for a brief instant and remembered her cousin, Ann. She had used anger like that, as a signal for help but none had seen it. Alexa had never forgiven herself when Ann had killed herself. She should have done something, should have seen it. Well, she could see someone who needed her help now and this time…she'll get it right.

"You…you don't see," Cassandra whispered pained. Playing on a hunch that Cassandra wouldn't mind a woman's touch Alexa softly and carefully pulled Cassandra into an embrace. How long had it been since she had last been embraced? 3000 years? How long had it been since someone had cared?

"I may not be able to know exactly what you're going through; no one does but I may still be able to help. I know some of what Methos did to you and what I don't know I can guess. Methos told me and he also told me about the Stockholm syndrome. Have you heard of it?"

Cassandra drew back and out of Alexa's arms, turning to look out of the bared window.

"Yes. The captive falls in love with the captor."  
"Exactly and I think you did just that and when you escaped…you hated yourself for it. Hated yourself for surviving when your people didn't, hating yourself for loving him or thinking you did," Alexa explained softly. 

"I hate him," Cassandra whispered. "I hate him."

"Yes, but not as much as you hate yourself.  Cassandra, you have to forgive yourself. You have to move on. Don't let this ruin your life," Alexa plead. Cassandra turned to face her.

"Why do you ask this? Do you not think I deserve revenge? Do I not have reason to take it?"  
"Yes, you do deserve revenge and yes of course you have right to take it but…" Alexa sighed. She began to understand why Methos avoided other Immortals. If a crime done 3000 years ago was still actual today…how could any two Immortals meet more than once without killing each other? "…killing him won't solve anything," Alexa ended, knowing it sounded lame.

"Give me a reason not to kill him," Cassandra challenged.

"Because he has changed. Because he loves me. Because he fell in love with me and married me though we both thought I had only a year left to live in. Because he searched for a cure for me everywhere and didn't give up until he had found it. Because second chances are possible. Because violence solves nothing. Because he's been good to me. Because he has regretted his actions towards you and what he did then," Alexa stopped for breath and saw nothing in Cassandra's eyes that would imply she was even listening to her. "And because…..I love him," Alexa added softly.

"How can you love him when you know what he has done?" Cassandra asked disbelieving.

"It is because I love him that my love doesn't die. It is because of my love for him that I can find forgiveness and acceptance," Alexa explained. Cassandra thought about it.

"Very well. I won't try to kill him for as long as you live," she offered.

"I don't ask that you forgive him or even like him but please…promise me you won't kill him," Alexa begged. She couldn't live with the knowledge that the day she died Methos would be in danger. Cassandra considered it. The love that Alexa had, the love that shore in her eyes and her voice when she spoke…it was that kind of love Cassandra had searched for but never found.  

"Very well. For you…I'll not kill him unless he attacks me," Cassandra finally gave in and Alexa smiled brilliantly at her and hugged her close.

"Thank you," she said warmly and meant it with all her being. Cassandra smiled at her as they drove apart and Alexa sat down on one of the old potato sacks. Cassandra did likewise. In that moment it was like there was a common bond between them, created from shared experiences and being thrown together in what could seem like a hopeless situation. Suddenly they heard the key being turned in the door.

"Stand behind me," Cassandra ordered as both women jumped to their feet. 

"Kronos has reason to kill you, not me," Alexa said and moved in front of Cassandra.

"But…." Cassandra blinked surprised. A mortal protecting an Immortal?! 

"Cass, you've done so much for me. Let me try and give a little back even if this is just a gesture," Alexa asked softly and Cassandra nodded, liking the nickname the other woman had giving her. Cass…it reminded her of her friend Duncan MacLeod as he also called her that.

The door opened and revealed Methos, carrying two bowls of something hot. The smell reminded Alexa that she hadn't eaten since earlier that morning.

"You alone?" Cassandra asked, her voice hard and cold as she addressed him.

"No," the one word was said as a warning and Cassandra backed down and Alexa moved, letting Methos come into the cell. The door was locked behind Methos, too fast for Alexa to see who did it.

"You alright?" Alexa asked worried as Methos put the bowls down on the floor.

"I'm fine," Methos calmed her and drew her into his embrace, always keeping Cassandra in clear sight.

"I sensed another Immortal…. Caspian or Silas?" Cassandra asked, her voice hate-filled, especially towards the first name.  

"Methos wanted me to try and locate them. Caspian wasn't so hard to find. He was locked up in a mental prison nearby," Methos explained.  
"Where he should have stayed," Cassandra said coldly. Methos didn't reply.

"Silas?" she asked.

"I'm to find him too," Methos admitted.

"Will we get out of this?" Alexa mumbled softly against Methos's shoulder. Methos stroked her hair.

"We will, adaliiaquatseliadanvdo[2]. We will," Methos promised and she drew a little back from him and forced a smile. He drew her down besides him and gave her one of the two bowls, a spoon in each of them. It smelled good and she was hungry. She began eating and Methos took the other bowl and reached it towards Cassandra. Angered she knocked the bowl from his hands, spilling the food all over the floor.

"This seems familiar," Methos mumbled, remembering all the times Cassandra had refused to eat in the past.

"I'm not your slave anymore. I know what and who I am now," Cassandra said, her eyes blazing.

"Please…don't fight," Alexa begged, putting a hand on Methos's arm.

"Methos!" Kronos's voice yelled from outside. Methos sighed. 

"I have to go," he said and gave Alexa a kiss. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she said softly and reluctantly let him go. She stood up with him to make sure she saw him for as long as she could. As the key in the door was turned Methos turned to look at Cassandra.

"I'm sorry. For everything," he said sadly to her. Before she could reply the door was opened and Methos went out, forcing himself not to look back.

Part 7:

"What did you find out?" Scott asked as Logan and Rogue returned after having checked Cassandra's place out. Or rather, hotel room as they had found out she had checked in to a hotel close by.  She had probably followed Methos or Kronos…. or it was one of those twists of fate that someone enjoyed to play so much.

"She wasn't there," Rogue told him as soon as Logan had closed the door to their hotel room behind him. The room reminded him of some badly set up police stakeout with Scott sitting at the desk with his laptop and Ororo sitting on the floor, papers all around her and a phone close by. It had been 24 hours now. Time was running out. They had to act fast.

"Wonderful," Scott mumbled darkly. "Well, at least now we know who did it."

"Actually we don't," Logan said and Scott looked confused at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she didn't do it. Not unless she had a fight with herself first. The place was a mess. Almost too much so," Logan explained.

"What do you mean; almost too much so?" Ororo wanted to know, concern in her voice.

"It was like it was done on purpose, making it look like a struggle. I doubt there ever was a fight though."  
"But you're sure she didn't do this herself?" Scott insisted.

"I smelled gunpowder. My guess is she was shot and whoever shot her messed her room up."

"Why? For us to find?" Ororo frowned. 

"We also found this," Rogue gave a napkin to Scott. On it was written 'red castle' with a black pen. 

"Red Castle. A place? A person?" Scott wondered out loud.

"Wait a minute…isn't Red Castle what the castle around here is called because it's built with red bricks?" Ororo asked and they all looked at her.

"I don't know. I didn't get to read the tourist guide before we left home," Logan remarked.

"It sounds right. See if you can get it confirmed," Scott ordered and Ororo called the reception to see what she could find out.

"Who do you think left the note for us?" Rogue wanted to know.

"Methos?" Scott looked to Logan.

"Probably."  
"That means he kidnapped Cassandra. Why?" Scott mumbled.

"To keep Alexa safe," Rogue answered his question though it hadn't really been a question.

"We can then assume that at least one of the horsemen will be there, probably them all. Unfortunately they all changed names over the centuries and since I don't know what either of them looks like I can't say for sure if we're up against three Immortals or less," Scott explained.

"The big castle above the town IS called Red Castle," Ororo clarified after having hung up the phone.

"Right then. Tonight, in the cover of darkness we go in," Scott suggested and the others nodded.

"Let's go," Logan said and went towards the door.

"Wait, we need a plan," Scott's voice stopped him.

"Oh, yeah. You have one in mind?"

"Yes. Kind of. Let's assume that Alexa can't protect herself. I seriously doubt Methos would teach her swordfight and it's a very big maybe on a gun. So, our priority is to keep her safe as she dies a lot more permanently than Methos," Scott thought out load.

"Alexa and Cassandra would probably be kept downstairs, preferably in a basement. Too many escape opportunities upstairs," Logan figured. He refused to even think the thought that maybe they were already dead.

"There's four of us and let's assume three of them," Scott began as a thought suddenly occurred to him. What if Methos had changed sides? Could he have been turned? He had no doubt that there had to have been a special bond between the horsemen and especially between Kronos and Methos but had Kronos's control over Methos faded or……

"I know what you're thinkin', Cyke. He wouldn't," Logan denied, sure of it. 

"He wouldn't what?" Rogue and Ororo asked at the same time. Logan and Scott looked at each other, one of them having to back down to trust the other. Scott broke the stare.

"Okay," Scott nodded and Logan smiled.

"Nothin', darlin'," he answered Rogue's question and gathered her in his arms. He knew what it was like to have a dark past and a darker side to your soul as he had with the animal side of himself; Wolverine but love was the best way to control such basis needs and he had no doubt that Methos's love for Alexa would keep him sane…..for as long as she lived as Rogue's love would keep him sane……for as long as she was with him. 

"We'll all need a gun and a dagger or a sword. Logan and I will go after Kronos, he sounds like the hardest one. Ororo and Rogue will look for Alexa and Cassandra and bring them to safety. I'll leave Methos to deal with either Caspian or Silas. If there's one left Logan or I'll go for him. Agreed?" Scott looked around and the others nodded.

"It's a plan," Logan agreed. Now the only question was…….would the plan work?      

Part 8:

Methos sat in the livingroom, pretending to read a book. All he wanted to do was go get Alexa as far away from here as possible but that wasn't an option. He looked at the two other people in the room. Especially now...

"Don't you dare touch it," Silas yelled angrily as Caspian had gone towards his cage with his three small white nice. He had been here for some seven hours yet already Silas had gathered several pets.

"You're more nuts than me. It's a stupid animal," Caspian said coldly and took out a nice, holding it up in it's hale. 

"Put it back," Silas demanded, picking up his awe to back up his threat. Now, this was familiar. Silas and Caspian had always fought….only before Methos had always tried to stop them, stepping between them. No way was he risking his life getting between them now. Ignoring them his eyes returned to his novel. 

"Ha! This one'll make a nice appetizer. I think I'll take the rest for dessert," Caspian teased cruelly and Methos remembered that his sick humour and desire to play games with trapped beings, mortals or animals, was something he had always had.

"No," Silas yelled furiously and attacked him, his awe raised. Caspian quickly sidestepped and picked up his sword, blocking the blow. Silas was a big, heavy man with a not unpleasant face. Caspian was slender but more cunning and cruel. Methos wouldn't bet on the outcome of this fight.  

"Stop!" Kronos yelled, anger in his voice. Reluctantly Silas and Caspian drew apart. "We never raise a blade against each other, isn't that right, Methos?"  

Methos lifted his head from his novel, forcing a smile.

"You said it," he settled with.

"A dozen times I tried to take up the old ways. I failed. The others I rode with were trash. Scum. I had no one to plan my raids, no one who understood the true use of terror. You are one of a kind, Methos. As we all were. There was never a band like us. Never in all history," Kronos explained, his eyes shinning with the anticipation of a fight.

"When do we attack?" Silas wanted to know, holding his mouse in his hand, gently stroking it. It was strange to imagine that those hands, so gentle towards animals, had killed, tortured and raped so many.

"Methos, I trust you have a plan," Kronos said as he raised an eyebrow at him. Earlier that day Kronos had showed Methos all his weapons and there weren't anything he didn't have; he had everything from guns, viruses and even a nuclear bomb though having lived for more than 3000 years it didn't surprise Methos that he'll have the cash for it. He himself had the cash if he chose to use them on weapons but as far as he was concerned mortals did a pretty good job blowing each other up on their own as it was.

"I'll focus on the virus you have. Incurable, you say?" Methos began.

"Yes," Kronos confirmed.

"Start spreading the virus through the air channels in city hall," even now he couldn't help but to suggest strategies and ideas which he knew could make Kronos win.

"That's your big plan? A few hundred people in a public building? How many do you think that would kill? You've gone soft, Methos." Kronos said disbelieving. "Maybe I was wrong about you," the last was added with a clear warning.

"It's a prelude. Have you read Aristotle's _Poetics_? No, of course not. You haven't even seen _Casablanca_," the others didn't seem to know if that was an insult or not. "Don't you know the first rule of drama?" Methos asked irritated. It was a good plan.  "Start small and build. A government building now to kill a hundred, a city next to kill a thousand, one drop of the virus in the water supply…" Methos spread his arms out to indicate they could guess what was next. "Then we give them a choice; the horsemen rule or they all die," Methos's voice sounded excited as he explained. It was a good plan. It could work. They could rule the world, no one could stop them; no one. Suddenly, Alexa's image came to him as it had before. Her voice, soft and gentle as she whispered; 'I'll always love you. And I'll always forgive you.' He couldn't help but smile just at the thought of her. Ruling the world or loving her for the rest of her life. There was no comparison; he had tried the first and wished nothing more than to do the last. 

"The horsemen rule or the world dies," Kronos corrected. Oh, yeah. Great plan. Kill everything and everyone we were supposed to rule over, Methos thought darkly. Kronos and Caspian had always loved killing more than anything which often made them make irrational decisions…at least in Methos's opinion.  

"Something like that," Methos agreed.

"We are the Four Horsemen. No band of men has ever been crueler or more feared. Remember that," Kronos said, his words were for them all but his eyes were on Methos. Kronos stretched out his hand and Caspian immediately laid his above it. Silas did the same. Slowly, with a cat's grace, Methos stood up from his chair and put his hand above Silas's. Kronos nodded in satisfaction as they drove apart.

"Caspian, help me get the virus ready. We'll spread it tonight," Kronos ordered and he left with Caspian. Tonight. That didn't leave a lot of time. It had been a little more than 24 hours since he had tried to contact Logan. They had to come now or never. He couldn't stop three Immortals all alone. If Logan didn't arrive…he'll have to take the chance and release Alexa and Cassandra, hoping that he'll be able to get away and that Kronos wouldn't find him.      

"Hey there, little friend," Silas said softly and smiled at a monkey in a cage. Kronos had tested his virus on monkeys and had tons of them in another room down the hall. Silas must have taken a monkey from there. As he stood there, playing and talking with the small animal who like all animals liked him, he reminded Methos of a child or his baby brother; both ways in which he had thought of Silas. Methos nearer Silas, deep in thought. If it came down to it….could he, would he kill a brother, a friend…..a man who was the closest to family he had left? 

"Silas," Methos began but didn't know what to say. Silas turned his attention from the monkey to him.

"Methos, you look troubled," concern was in his voice and Methos couldn't help but smile. He had always been the only one who could see if something was troubling him.

**"**Just thinking," Methos blocked. Maybe he could convince Silas to help him. Then he'll never have to make a choice for his life or death for it was a choice he hoped he didn't have to make.

**"**Ah, you were always good at that, eh? And after all these years, you still are," Silas remarked, his voice in his soft tones. Only in battle would his voice ever raise above that childish softness.

**"**It's nothing like the old days, is it?" Silas added as he turned back to watch the monkey.

**"**What do you mean?" Methos asked, hoping he'll say he didn't like it, that he had changed.

**"**I don't like this killing from a distance. I like to feel my axe in my hands. Look into my enemy's eyes before I strike," Silas explained, his eyes shinning with bloodlust. No, not you too, Silas, Methos thought sadly. 

**"**Soon enough," Methos answered, his voice soft. Only it may not be an enemy you're facing, old friend. It might be…….me.

**"**You don't think the virus will work," Silas stated, surprised. Methos's plans always worked.

**"**It will work," Methos shook his head. " Silas, for 2000 years, we've lived without this. We have lived without the blood, the fear, the power," he tried to explain; hoping Silas would see what he meant.

**"**And for 2000 years, I've dreamed of the day when we would ride again! Like you always said, Methos — we live, we grow stronger, and we fight," Silas said excited. Please, don't throw my own words back at me, Methos begged silently, closing his eyes briefly. When Methos opened his eyes again he looked intensely at Silas. Why couldn't you have changed? 3000 bloody years! Even mountains change in that time! Why couldn't you? 

**"**I'll see you later," Methos finally said, his voice sounding tired. Silas nodded, for the first time not sensing Methos's mood or maybe he didn't want to. Silas looked at his monkey, his lips going up in a smile. 

**"**Do you think he'll let me have one?" he asked, turning back towards Methos.

**"**What?" Methos asked surprised, turning back to face him.

**"**Monkey. I like this one," Silas pointed to the monkey in the cage. Methos smiled softly, bittersweetly. A child of heart, a murderer by hand. What a strange combination.

"I'll ask him," Methos promised, knowing Silas never had and still didn't dare ask Kronos for anything. If Kronos would object to this, Methos would be the one to take the blame. His eyes softened as he looked at Silas again, his eyes shinning with happiness as he played with the monkey. It was the least he could do. 

**"**Thank you, brother," Silas said warmly, continuing to play with his new pet. Methos watched him for a while before he turned on his heels and walking away, his hands deep in his coat pockets. 

"Don't thank me………little brother," Methos mumbled ever so softly, so softly that no one heard.

Part 9:

"It is time, brothers," Kronos announced as he walked into the livingroom, holding a devise in his hands. A bomb holding something of the virus, Methos guessed. It was now or never. Where was Logan? 

"Then we ride," Caspian said and with Kronos in the lead they began walking towards the front door. Come on, come on. What's keeping him? Methos thought fanatically. What if he had been mistaken? What if Logan wouldn't speak for him, wouldn't come for him? 

Suddenly the weather changed from a clear star filled night to dark clouds, thunder and rain. Ororo was here!   

"Something's not right," Kronos warned just as the light went out in the entire castle. Good call Logan. Or had it been Scott? Whatever. Methos used the darkness to move away from the others, going towards the stairs to downstairs. He would remember the way to Alexa in his sleep and had no trouble finding it in the darkness. He was halfway down the stairs when the lights came back on. Kronos quickly looked around and spotted Methos disappearing down the stairs.

"Silas. Go after him. Make sure he kills the women," Kronos ordered, far from sure that was Methos's plan.

"I will," Silas promised and went down the stairs after Methos. Before Kronos could think of anything further the front door was blasted open, a red beam cutting through it.

"Seek cover," Kronos ordered and Caspian and him sought cover in different rooms. Kronos saw four people enter, two men and two women, all mortals. The power display at the door betrayed that they wouldn't be all that easy to kill but still not impossible. They were mortals after all. Getting an idea Kronos moved silently from his hiding place in one of the living rooms and towards the room where he had stored the guns. He found the door open and saw that some of the guns were missing; Caspian must have gotten the same idea as him. Quickly Kronos took two guns and two knifes before he went out, a smile on his face. Hunting time!

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Methos," Silas yelled and Methos cursed. Why had him followed him? Why him? Methos forced himself to wait as Silas came to him and the fact that he had his axe in his hand, ready to attack didn't go unnoticed by Methos. 

"Kronos wants the women killed," Silas explained and Methos nodded.

"I thought he might," Methos admitted and as they reached the women's cell and he turned the key he hoped for a miracle he knew wouldn't happen.  As he opened the door Silas entered and Alexa and Cassandra moved towards the back wall. Casting a look at Methos Silas went for Cassandra, getting a hold of her arm and forcing her towards the door and down on her knees on the floor.

"No! Don't!" Cassandra protested, her still handcuffed hands making her attempts at escape useless. Methos knew Silas had taken Cassandra first to let Methos kill his woman himself. It was considerate in a twisted sort of way but when had their relationship been anything but twisted? Taking a deep breath Methos took out his sword and stepped forth from the shadows and into the cell.

"Methos," Alexa said relived, not sure what to do. She couldn't take on Silas, she had no weapons and no battle training at all but she didn't want to see Cassandra dead. Methos smiled at her, relived to see her well before his whole attention returned to Silas and Cassandra. He hadn't helped her all those years ago, he had let Kronos drag her away, hearing her beg for him to help her yet he had done nothing. Not again. As Silas's axe were inches from Cassandra's neck Methos blocked the stroke with his sword. Silas looked surprised at him.

"You're challenging me? For the girl's head? Take it. She's yours, brother," Silas offered, stepping a little back.

"I am not your brother!" Methos yelled. 

Don't call me, brother. Not now when I'm to kill you. Don't, he thought desperately. He forced himself to take a swing at Silas who surprised drew back and backed out the door to the women's cell, seeking somewhere with more room for a swordfight. 

"How can you do this? How can you go against what you are?" Silas wanted to know, truly puzzled. Methos watched Silas carefully as he stood in the hallway, his awe raised.     

"You don't know anything about me!" Methos yelled and that was the problem; he had changed; Silas hadn't. He turned back to look at Cassandra, now on her feet, standing close to Alexa. They both seem all right though scared and upset.

"Step closer," Methos instructed Cassandra. Cassandra looked suspiciously at him.  
"Please. Do as he asks," Alexa asked softly and guarded Cassandra stepped closer, ready to bolt if he tried anything. Methos lifted his sword and cut through her handcuffs; freeing her. 

"Stay here," Methos said to them both.

"Be careful," Alexa asked, giving him a quick kiss and an embrace.

"I will," Methos promised and turned to go to Silas, still standing waiting in the hallway. Only Silas would have done that; given him time to say a few words to his woman. Back then, Silas had been the most humane of them all and the only one Methos had truly cared for if he lived or died. How ironical that they should now fight, knowing only one of them would walk away.

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Logan, can you hear anything?" Scot asked, his right hand close to his glasses. Logan and him were after Kronos as planned, keeping down and close to the wall behind some furniture for cover. Logan sniffed the air.

"He's close," Logan whispered.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Scott mumbled, trying to see movement. Kronos had most likely been a warrior, a killer, all his life. They had to be really careful. Suddenly they heard a shot and a hiss of pain. Ororo, Scott thought worried. Please, let her be all right.

"Rogue!" Logan yelled, going towards the sound.

"Don't," Scott protested as Logan stood up and all but ran over the floor, his only concern his wife. Scott ran after him when he suddenly saw a man with a gun raised from the other room, pointing straight at Logan. A shot sounded.

"Down," Scott yelled and knocked Logan to the floor. Scott hissed in pain as the bullet grazed his right arm. More shots followed and Logan all but dragged Scott to safety behind a sofa.

"God damn it," Logan swore hotly. He could feel a bullet had grazed his left leg but it was already healing. "You alright?" Logan turned to Scott.

"Just great," Scott hissed and Logan saw that besides the wound in his arm, a bullet had also entered his right leg. It looked and was painful.

"Stay here," Logan demanded and Scott nodded, grimacing.

"I can't do much of anything else," he admitted, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

"I'll get that bastard for this," Logan promised and put a gently hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Be careful," Scott asked as Logan carefully walked towards the room from where the shot had sounded. Logan half smiled though Scott couldn't see it.

"Careful is my middle name," he teased and Scott choked a laugh that turned into a grimace from the pain. Logan took his gun from its holster. Normally he never fought with guns but he knew how to use them and use them well and in this case…….he didn't take any chances. He sniffed the air. He was close. A sound too low for any normal ear to hear caught his attention. He was still in the other room. He concentrated hard. The man's breathing. Slow, even, controlled. From the far left corner. Logan stood by the wall just outside the room. He took a deep breath. Now. Quickly Logan knelt on one knee, aimed at the far left corner and fired. There was a sofa in the corner but Logan's shooting had the desired effect; Kronos was forced to leave his hiding place and he ran to find another, shooting back at Logan. Logan clashed his teeth together against the pain as several bullets caught him and he saw that Kronos did the same. Logan knew he had the advantage; Immortals died as quickly and from as 'few' wounds as mortals. Only difference was they woke up again.  Logan's healing powers however, made him able to stay conscious and awake for far longer than normal people; his endurance to pain was stronger and his body's own healing rate so fast that so far he had never been ill or died from any wounds…which of course was a good thing as he couldn't return when first killed.                               

"Who are you?" Kronos yelled, his voice pain filled as he hid behind a big old wooden chest. Logan had hit him 3 places; in both arms and his right leg. He knew he had hit his opponent at least five times. Why wasn't he dead by now? Any mortal would be died.

"Would you believe; your worst nightmare?" Logan said grimly as he walked further into the room, his gun ready and pointing straight at the chest.

Oh, I believe that, Kronos thought darkly. A man he couldn't kill? An opponent who wouldn't die? That was a nightmare indeed. Kronos felt how his life was running out, the wounds were deadly. He had to kill his opponent now or else it wouldn't help him that gun wounds only gave him a temporally death for Kronos doubted 'fair play' was in his enemy's vocabulary. Not that it was in Kronos's but that was another story. 

Now or never. Kronos checked both his guns, took a deep breath and stood up from behind the chest, shooting wildly at Logan while running as fast as he could towards the other room. Logan swore as more bullets entered him and fired at Kronos, again and again. Kronos's legs gave under him and he fell to the floor, his guns slipping from his grip as his own blood running from wounds in his arms made his hands wet. Logan went to him and hovered over him. 

"Who *are* you?" Kronos hissed, hate but also a hint of fear in his voice. Having lived for 1000th of years didn't make the thought of death easy; on the contrary. Logan smiled deadly and popped his claws, enjoying the look of alarm in Kronos's eyes as he saw his opponent standing over him, three claws from each hand. Three very sharp claws looking like small swords.

"Told you, bub……yer worst nightmare," Logan grinned mercilessly as Kronos fought death a few seconds more until his eyes closed and he lay still. "If you have harmed Rogue this is too good a death for you," Logan mumbled darkly as he bent down and with a quick move, slashed his claws through Kronos's neck, killing him for good.  

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you see him?" Ororo whispered to Rogue, both women walking slowing, silently, down the hallway. Well, Rogue walked, Ororo flew a few mm's above the floor to be sure she made no sound.

"No," Rogue said frustrated. 

They reached a dark room, probably one of the living rooms. Ororo considering making a wind in the room but if their opponent wasn't in the room but in one of the others he'll hear it and have a clear opportunity to kill them. 

"We have to check this room," Ororo whispered, nodding towards the dark room. They were just outside the entrance to the room, keeping away from it so not to be seen should their opponent be in the room. Rogue nodded.

"You go in, Ah'll cover you," Rogue said, holding her gun ready. Ororo disliked weapons and though she like the others had a gun with her she hadn't taken it up, relying on her control over the weather to help her. Ororo nodded her accept. 

"Now," Rogue said and Ororo quickly flew into the room, her eyes trying to get used to the darkness to make out the shapes of the room as she was flying towards a big chair to hide behind. Suddenly a shot sounded from the far side of the room and Ororo hissed in pain. Having lost her concentration she fell to the floor, lying valuable in the open. 

"Ororo!" Rogue yelled and ran to her, firing towards the place where the shot had come from. A dark figure moved away, seemly into the wall but as Rogue looked more closely she saw that this room and the next was connected sideways. 

"Is he gone?" Ororo asked, trying to keep the pain from her voice as she sat up. Rogue helped her to her feet and they walked towards the hallway. Ororo held her right hand over the wound in her left shoulder. It wasn't deadly Rogue noticed relived.

"He ran off. The other way," Rogue explained. He hoped he wasn't going after Logan and Scott.

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Methos blocked another blow from Silas, moving further down the hall. To Methos the fight seemed to have gone on for a long time but it probably wasn't so long. Silas forced Methos backwards and they reached a round, globe like structure that connected several hallways. Seeing his opening. Methos walked around Silas and forced his sword down on Silas's head, using a backhanded beheading he was familiar with. In the Bronze Age swords had been short and not very sharp. They weren't able to behead a man from the front, lacking the power. A backhand that started over the head developed enough power to cut off a head. Though Methos carried a sword from the Middle Ages he still relied heavily upon his old techniques and moves. 

Methos took a deep breath as he saw Silas's body fall.

"I'm sorry, baby brother," he whispered softly, his voice sincerely sad. Suddenly lighting developed and it all entered Methos, making him fall to his knees, lose his grip on his sword and scream in pain. Never had it been so painful in every way to kill another Immortal. Gradually the intensity of the lighting faded until it disappeared.

"I killed Silas! I liked Silas!" Methos gashed, lowing his head to his knees, sobbing.

"Yeah," someone said from behind him; Caspian. Then he laughed "Well, to tell the truth I never really liked him much anyway."

Methos drew his breath in gasps, still too weak to do anything. Caspian raised his sword and held it to Methos's throat. 

"I like you even less. Bye, 'brother'," Caspian said darkly, ready to strike.

"NO!" Alexa yelled frightened. Both men turned to look and saw Alexa in the entrance to the globe, Cassandra standing behind her. Quickly Alexa ran towards Methos and picked up his sword, lifting it to point at Caspian who looked disbelieving at her.  
"Are you challenging me, woman?" he asked disbelieving.

"You will not kill my husband. I won't let you," Alexa warned though her voice wasn't as strong as she hoped it'd be. She had no fight experience, she couldn't win.

"Alexa…no," Methos got out, fighting to get to his feet but still too weak. 

"Fine. I kill you and then him. Works for me," Caspian said and took a swing at her. Alexa backed away. She tried to swing the sword at him but missed by miles. She hadn't been prepared for the sword to feel so heavy in her hands. Methos had always made it look so easy when she had seen him practice moves at home.  

"Alexa. Throw me the sword," Cassandra asked, coming up besides Alexa. 

"Here," Alexa threw the sword to Cassandra and ran to Methos, embracing him. Caspian swung at Cassandra but she easily blocked. 

"She's gotten better," Methos mumbled as he with Alexa's help got to his feet. They stood together, watching the fight. Caspian seemed to have gotten over the shock of Cassandra actually being able to give him resistance and now seemed to have the upper hand, driving her back. 

"She might lose. Can't you help her?" Alexa asked, looking up into his eyes, a plea in them.

"I'm not supposed to," Methos admitted. He looked around. There stood a shelf close by, old bottles and books on it. Having almost regained his strength Methos walked to the self and took down a bottle. Cassandra was now fighting with her face towards him; Caspian had his back to him. "Hey! Over here," he yelled and threw the bottle to Cassandra's right. Instinctively, Caspian turned towards the sound. Cassandra had of course seen Methos throw the bottle and wasn't surprised by the sound. She used Caspian's split second of lost concentration as she brought her sword down against Caspian's neck, killing him.

"For my people," she mumbled as lighting developed, entering her and she yelled in pain, going to her knees and losing her grip on her sword. Methos thought it a good time to make sure Cassandra didn't have a sword nearby when she regained her strength and picked up his sword before he stood back with Alexa. Finally the lighting died out.

"You alright?" Alexa asked worried and ran to Cassandra, helping her to her feet.

"I'm fine," Cassandra insisted but she was still a little unsure on her feet. Suddenly more lighting developed, seeming to come from above.

"Kronos," Methos whispered. The lighting reached in and entered him and again he fell to his knees.

"Move," Cassandra yelled and pushed Alexa away from her as lighting focused on her too. Alexa ran to stand as close to the wall as she could as lighting kept entering Methos and Cassandra. She flinched in sympathy at their yells of pain. Finally the lighting died out and Alexa ran to help Methos to his feet.

"What was that?" she asked confused. "I thought it only happened when you killed one of your own."

"It does. Logan must have killed Kronos," Methos explained. When Alexa was sure he was strong enough to stand on his own she went to Cassandra, helping her up.

"If mortals kills an Immortal….." Cassandra began.

"…The lighting will still enter the closest Immortals," Alexa guessed and Cassandra nodded.    

"Well, one thing's for sure; you people sure know how to kill your own kind. Your fireworks beats the fourth of July," Logan remarked dryly as he stood in the entrance to the globe, his clothes torn and bleeding from several places.

"Logan! You came," Methos said and walked to him, smiling sincerely and giving his friend a hug.

"That's twice you owe me," Logan teased.

"Don't remind me," Methos grimaced. He hated owing anybody anything. 

"I'll repay my debt to you. Anytime, ask anything of me and I shall do it," Methos vowed. "Within reason," he mumbled more out of habit than anything. He doubted Logan would save him just to ask for his head but one never could be too careful. Logan laughed.

"You never stop."

"Only a blade would do that," Cassandra remarked as she came to them but her voice didn't hold the edge of hate it had before. Alexa smiled as she saw Logan.  
"Logan! So good to see you," she said and hugged him close.

"Good to see you too, kid," Logan said warmly and this time Methos smiled. Live long enough and everyone is a kid.       

"Logan, we have to get Scott to the hospital. Ororo too," Rogue said as she appeared behind the corner of the hallway.

"Rogue! You're alright," Alexa said relived and smiled. Logan smiled too as he saw Rogue. The first ting he had done when he had killed Kronos was going to look for Rogue. He had been relived to find she hadn't been the one who had been shot. He had left Rogue to take care of Scott and Ororo while he had gone to see where Caspian had disappeared to. 

"So are you," Rogue answered happily and the two women embraced.

"Let's go then," Methos said and walked upstairs, Logan purposely walking between Methos and Cassandra. 

Part 10, one month later:

"John. John, don't play with that," Scott reproved his son, carefully taking Methos's expensive and very old China bowl from him and put it up on one of the upper shelves so John couldn't reach it again.

"Methos, will you make the table?" Alexa asked from the kitchen as she and Ororo put some glasses and plates out on the table. 

"Sure," Methos agreed and stood up from the sofa where he had been talking with Logan and Scott while the little rascal to Scott's son had wreaked havok. 

"I'll help. Logan, look after John and Alexa," Scott asked and Logan nodded. Alexa was a quiet girl and easy to watch, she sat in one corner of the livingroom, playing with her dolls. John on the other hand…..

"No," Logan yelled as John had reached over to one of the small tables next to the sofa, taking a crystal statuette of a rider on a horse down to play with. 

"Go, go," John said, smiling happily as he all but hammered the statuette down on the wooden floor. Logan winced as the lower part of the horses legs broke off. John didn't seem to mind and played on.

"No, no. Give that to uncle Logan," Logan insisted and took the statuette from him. He looked to the pieces of the statuette on the floor. He looked up and saw Methos and Scott still making the table in the dining room. Oh, what the Hell. Logan picked the pieces up and threw them into the fireplace and placed the statuette up on the small table again, making sure an ashtray supported it. 

"Hon, come take the salad to the table," Ororo asked and Scott carried the salad in.  

"What are we missing?" Alexa asked, looking around in the kitchen at the plates of food and then to her three friends.

"I think we have everything," Cassandra insisted. It was only on Alexa's invitation that she had agreed to come to dinner at hers and Methos's home though she had to admit that her desire to see Methos dead wasn't as strong now that she had seen first hand the kind of love Alexa shared with him. 

"Okay, let's get this inside then," Rogue said and they took plates of food to the table and Methos and Scott took the rest for them. Logan took Alexa and John to the table and reading the place cards, sat down, seeing he'll have Rogue to his right and Methos to his left. Alexa had made place cards to be sure Cassandra and Methos wouldn't by accident be placed next to each other. She had placed Cassandra between herself and Ororo, hoping some of Ororo's calm and sense of peace could be given to Cassandra. The children sat between their parents, as they were still so young that they should have help when they ate. After some normal confusion they all sat down. Soon, the food was passed around and normal chatter filled the room, giving Alexa a wonderful feeling of normality and peace.

" But you had to know Kronos would come for you one day," Logan said to Methos. 

**"**I tried not to think about it," Methos admitted. Just like he tried not to think about he had killed Silas.

" You didn't kill Kronos. Why?" Logan wanted to know.

"For several reasons. Foremost because I couldn't beat him. But also because he was my brother, in arms and blood and everything except birth, and if I judged him worthy to die, then I judged myself the same way," he explained, the same reason which had kept him from killing him so many years earlier. "And I wanted to live. I still do," he ended, the reason for doing almost anything; survival.

"You were sure I could kill him?" 

Methos smiled.  
"I never had a doubt. There are rules which you don't follow, there are certainties you don't have…. you were the only one who could do it."  
"Now, you haven't anymore old 'friends' from the past who wants to kill you, now do you?" Logan teased, raising his glass to his lips.

"Actually, now that you mention it….." Methos began and Logan almost choked in his wine. Methos laughed. "Just kidding."  
"Not funny," Logan bummed but his lips had turned upwards in a smile.

 "Why did you save me?" Alexa asked Cassandra, curious. Cassandra's eyes became clouded as she remembered something she wished she could forget.

"I've killed and been killed. I wished something, someone I knew to not be a murderer; to remain pure," she said softly and Alexa nodded.

"Thank you." 

Cassandra accepted her thanks with a nod of her head. Alexa looked at Methos across the table, laughing at something Logan had said. He looked so young, so carefree in that moment. He looked……happy.

"Cass…….I know I have no right to ask this……" she began.

"You can ask me anything but I'll not promise I'll do it," Cassandra offered.

"When I'm…….gone," she forced out. She didn't like to think of her own mortality but she was almost forty now. She had time, more than she had first thought, but compared to Methos still so little time. So very little time. 

"…..when I'm gone, look in on him for me. I don't ask you to love him or even like him……just……..I know Immortals get very lonely. If not for his sake then yours as well. I'll make him promise never to attack you or kill you unless in self-defence," she explained, having it all planned out. She wished she could stay with Methos forever but she couldn't. She wished to make sure that when she was gone, Methos wouldn't be all alone and Cassandra was the only Immortal she had met who hadn't tried to kill Methos which was kind of ironical considering she had wanted him dead for so long.   

"I will look in on him from time to time," Cassandra promised, the deep of Alexa's love having touched her soul and heart. She wished she had such a deep felt love.

"Thank you," Alexa said warmly, knowing she could ever express with words all what that meant to her. Methos wouldn't be alone; not all the time at least. When she was gone there'll still be one soul who would look after him. It calmed and pleased her.  

"You look so serious. Something wrong?" Methos asked in her ear, startling her. She had been lost in thought and hadn't seen him walk around the table to her. 

"No, I'm fine," she smiled at him. He kissed her on the lips before he went to kneel beside her chair, taking her hands in his. Cassandra was surprised by his display of affection and that he was kneeling before her. Maybe…maybe he had truly changed. 

"I love you, aquetseliadanata[3]. You're everything to me, I don't know what I'll be without you and I don't wish to know," Methos said softly, his eyes holding hers.

"I love you too," Alexa said softly and he stood up and drew her into his embrace and kissed her deeply. When they drew apart cheers were heard from around the table and Methos smiled as he held Alexa tight. Laughter, smiles, love and humour filled the rest of the night; seven friends bonding and having fun.  

Tonight was a good night and they'll always remember it as such no matter if they lived for another 40 years or another 4000 years. 

The End

  


* * *

[1] Cherokee for 'My Heart'

[2] Cherokee for ' Wife of my heart'

[3] Cherokee for 'My soul'


	5. Part 5: After many years Logan and Metho...

****

Through The Ages We Remember 

By Nadja Lee 03/03/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set after the X-men movie and after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Logan/Rogue, Methos/Alexa, Methos/Cassandra, light Scott/Ororo, 

Summary: Methos mourns Alexa when after many years he loses her. He meets Logan again and Logan asks him to keep his promise but is Logan asking for something Methos won't give?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Series/sequel: This story is a sequel to "Through The Ages We Love". Part 5 in "Through The Ages…." series.

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Thanks to Estelle for the Beta.

Warning: Character death.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe…Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Things in //mmmmmmm// mean flashback. 

Part 1:

A cold wind blew over the land and Methos shivered, hiding his hands deeper inside his coat pockets. His steps were slow but sure as he walked over the graveyard, not noticing any other grave than the one he was heading towards; hers. Their time together had been so short, nothing but a drop in the ocean of forever yet in those wonderful 85 years he had been with her she had made him forget how cold and lonely the world really was. She had filled his days with laughter, joy and sunshine. Now, he felt like the sun had died with her; never had he felt so cold and so alone. 

He had always known this day would come yet it didn't make it any easier. That he had gotten 85 years with her instead of the one he had first thought only strengthened the feeling of loss. He remembered what his Immortal friend Duncan MacLeod had said; no matter if she lives to be a hundred you'll always have the pain of losing her. And it was true; all too true.

He had done all he could to make those years count; he had travelled the world with her, given her all she wished for, he had been there for her and loved her with all his being. He had immortalized her as best and as much as any mortal could be; paintings, photographs, videotapes and the new holo images of her filled his home. While her long hair was still brown she had cut a lock of it off and given it to him; saying that that way some part of her would always stay with him. 

He had reached her grave and kneeled down beside it, fighting back tears. Gently with a lover's touch he dusted some fallen leaves off her headstone and read the inscription he had given her;

Alexa Bond Pierson

Beloved

Semper iuxta viscus, semper iuxta sententia [Latin for 'Always close in heart, always close in thought']

I wish….time would just stand still

__

No era suficientemente largo. Podría nunca ser suficientemente largo [ Spanish for ' It was not long enough. It could never be long enough']

He had picked a lovely spot for her; she could see the sunrise from here and the ocean. She had loved the ocean. He had buried her in Greece, the last place they had lived. Of all the countries they had lived in Greece had been a favourite of hers.

"Alexa….I…I brought these for you," Methos mumbled, fighting tears but he felt how they ran from his eyes and down his cheeks anyway. He held out the bouquet of white lilies; her favourites and for one crazy yet wonderful instant praying to see her come walking out of the mist and embrace him as she took the flowers. But she didn't and gently he laid the flowers on her grave. As he closed his eyes images….memories, ran through his brain. Memories of her, of her smile, her hair floating in the wind, her smiling at him, laughing with him, teasing him, loving him, holding his hand, walking on the beach…….never in all his years had he found a woman who had loved him so completely as Alexa. Only she had known of his past, all of his past and only she had been able to see past it. 

He knew things had been difficult and hard for her as the years passed by. He insisted that he'll never claim to be anything but her husband even when she looked old enough to be his mother. Some people had looked, thought it strange but he hadn't cared. He loved her and wanted to show that love for as long as he could. In her last years they hadn't gone out among other people because she hadn't wanted to but he had made sure she never lacked anything all the same; hewould rent an entire restaurant just for them, they would walk on the beach alone in the moonlight and he would show her the sights of the towns they visited, having either paid for permission to go there with her after normal closing hours or simply did it anyway. His desire to officially be named her husband for as long as she lived had made a few Immortals aware of his presence but those he couldn't outrun or outthink, he could beat. And even if he hadn't been able to…..Alexa was the only woman, the only person for so many years who he was willing to give up his life for should it come to that. But it hadn't and now he had to learn to live without her again……live with the pain. His greatest fear now was that he'd someday, in a hundred years, a thousand years….would forget her. He closed his eyes and remembered what she had said to him in her final hour……. 

//A month earlier, Alexa's deathbed//

The room was quiet, the only sound Alexa's weak breathing. The presence of death was overwhelming and Methos wished he could do something; anything. 

"Methos," Alexa's weak voice asked, and she opened her eyes and looked at him. He sat by her bedside as he had the last week. They both knew time was running out; Methos had tried everything from pleading to begging to threats but no matter what he did all the doctors said the same; she was dying from old age and there was no cure for that no matter how much Methos wished there was.

"I'm here, beloved. I'll always be here," he whispered, fighting tears. She needed him to be strong now; he would have an eternity in which to cry in, in which to mourn her. Now, he needed to be strong. 

"I…know. You…always have been. Always," Alexa said softly, her voice filled with love as **were **her eyes. Methos squeezed her hand gently, careful not to push too hard. Over the years she had lost none of her beauty; to him she was as beautiful as the first day he had met her. Her hair was all white now and thin, her skin was wrinkled and her body was weak…….and never had a woman looked more beautiful to him.

"Alexa," Methos whispered, taking her hand to his lips and softly kissed it. 

"It'll be alright," she said softly and he almost burst out in tears. Even now, she was thinking of him. 

"I love you, Alexa. I did from the first moment I saw you. I'll always love you and I'll always remember," Methos promised, his voice sober.

"I love you too, Methos. I always will. And I'll never leave you…..Even when I'm gone I'll always be with you," she whispered, her voice almost gone now.

"Beloved…….you're my heart and soul," he mumbled, a tear falling from his eye. With a weak and shaking hand she wiped it away, her eyes concerned.

"Will you be alright?" she asked softly. Methos thought for a while; he would hurt, he would feel like he was dying and his world had crumbled, he would mourn, he would cry…he would survive. He always did. He smiled gently and stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Methos whispered softly. "Eventually……I'll be alright."

She smiled, love and a sense of peace in her eyes. He smiled back at her, a bittersweet smile as he took back the covers and lay in bed beside her, taking her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her for one last time.

Methos held her close, giving her all his warmth, all his joy and all his love. He held her close, his arms around her, protecting her, keeping her safe. When the sun rose the next morning she had fallen asleep, never to wake again. Safe in his arms and in his love, a smile still shore on her face and though there was no light in her eyes, there was still love in them when Methos finally let his tears fall, holding her tight and kissing her still lips. 

//

Part 2:

Finally, after what felt like forever but had only been minutes Methos slowly stood up and as he did so he took his right hand to his lips and then laid it gently on Alexa's headstone.

"To warm you through the winter," his whispered and with a last look at the woman who had meant more to him than words could ever describe, Methos walked away. 

He was so consumed by his own thoughts, lost in memories that he almost missed the man coming towards him. It couldn't be…..it was….

"Logan!" Methos said surprised, a smile spreading over his lips. He was more than ever beginning to feel the loneliness every Immortal felt and a familiar face was a welcomed sight. Methos frowned when he looked more closely at Logan; his clothes were loose and dirty, he had lines around his eyes and in his face, his hair had a few white streaks but it was his eyes which caught his attention. The light in them seemed to have died completely. In fact he looked weak, dragging his feet…..almost…..almost like he was dying.

"Methos," Logan said when he came to him, forcing a smile. Methos hugged Logan briefly before he turned to walk out of the cemetery, Logan walking with him. Methos cast Logan stolen glances, knowing the look in his friend's eyes well. It was a look of pure sorrow and loss. He knew that Scott and Ororo had died with a few months between each other almost ten years ago. Both Alexa and Rogue had aged a little slower, lived a little longer, thanks to Logan's healing factor. Logan had tried to see if he couldn't somehow keep postponing Rogue's death by letting her touch him but it didn't work that way; she was given a small piece of prolonged life by her touch of him the first time as was Alexa but that was all.

"Alexa died last month," Methos said softly, his voice seeming loud among the graves. He hadn't said it out loud before; it was like telling it would make it real. He remembered how heartbroken Logan had been when he two months earlier had called him and told him that Rogue had died. Alexa and him had flown over to be at her funeral and in that moment Methos had known Alexa's time was really running out.

"I know. I dropped by your house," Logan told him and even his voice seemed sad and tired. Methos got a worried look in his eyes. Something was really wrong; something besides the obvious.

"Not that I don't appreciate the company but…why did you seek me out?" Methos asked, his voice forced calm.

Logan stopped, graves all around them, the wind cold.

"Many years ago when I killed Kronos you promised me you'll do something for me. Do you keep that promise?" his voice was intense, his eyes piercing.

"Yes," Methos answered, his words guarded, his eyes likewise.

"Do you carry a sword?" Logan suddenly asked, his voice mild. Methos looked confused. Well, of course he carried a sword, it was one of the reasons why he always wore a long coat. He never left home without it. One never could be too careful.

"Yes," he said, his voice betraying his confusion at the question. Did Logan want to fight him? Methos looked closely at his old friend. No, Logan looked too tired in every way for that and besides, his jacket was short, there was no way he could hide a sword on him. 

Logan stopped walking and turned to face Methos, his eyes sad, tired and seeming to hold all the pain of the world.

"I've lived for more than 200 years and in that time I've loved just one woman; Rogue. She was my life, my soul, my heart; she was everything to me. How do you go on? How can you stand it?" his voice was as pained and tortured as his eyes.

"I don't. I live, I survive. That is what we do, Logan. You can live at least 200 years more. It's a small comfort now, I know, but in time….the pain will lessen. Never disappear but it will lessen," Methos promised, concern in his eyes as he looked at his old friend. It was as if he had nothing to live for, Methos thought worried.

"I don't want the pain gone. Don't you see? It is all I have left of her," his voice was soft now, remembering.

"Come. Let's get something to drink," Methos changed the subject, the whole conversation getting too painful for him, way too dark. 

"No, I……Methos, you've lived for more than 5000 years. What makes your life worthwhile?" there was a strange edge to his question but Methos didn't know what answer he had to avoid.

"Well…..I guess…," he began.

"Exactly. Your moments with Alexa or any of your other wives. It was love that made it worthwhile. Now, what would you do if you knew……knew there was only one woman for you? Only one love?" 

Methos closed his eyes briefly. Please, don't let this discussion be heading towards what I think it is, Methos prayed softly. He remembered Connor MacLeod, an Immortal he had last met during WW2. He had lived for more than 400 years yet loved and married only one woman; Heather. His love for her had been so strong life without her had seemed like torture. Though he had carried on. He had…..maybe Logan could too.

"She wouldn't wish you dead," Methos said, concern and the possibility of loss making his voice cold. Cutting him off now would make losing him easier should it come to that. But……..could he cut him off? 

"She wouldn't want to see me suffer needlessly either," Logan said quietly. There was something in his eyes, an unspoken question…..

"No!" Methos denied hotly, backing away from Logan. Had he gone mad? No, never. Never again would he take the life of a friend. Silas's death still haunted him; he didn't need any more nightmares.

"Keep the promise you gave me. Help me. You're the only one who can," his voice was strong, sincere. He had tried to do it himself but no matter what he always healed; he always came back.

"I will do anything but that," Methos shook his head in denial, tears threatening to fall. To love so strongly that death was preferable to life without her…..to be so unafraid of death that one was actually able to do it……amazing. His own will to live was as always too strong; no matter how much he hurt, he would move on, he would survive. That was his way. But…..what was Logan's way? 

"I ask you because I know you can do this and I know you can live with this," Logan looked directly at him, his eyes seeming to pierce Methos's very soul. "Don't make me beg," the words were soft, almost too low to hear.

"You love her that much?" Methos whispered.

"Yes," the answer was instant, without hesitation.

"No doubts? No regrets?" his voice was more remote now, colder. It had to be if he should be able to survive this. Just do it, don't think. Don't feel.

"None," again the answer was without hesitation. "Let me rejoin her now but promise me you'll bury me with her; the same coffin, the same grave."

Methos nodded, tears on his cheeks though his voice was steady as was his hand as he drew his sword.   
"I swear," Methos promised and considered if he should ask Logan to get down on his kneels but didn't like the thought if it. It'll make it feel more like an execution than he could take. He walked slowly around Logan, the sword pointing towards the ground, looking harmless.

"Methos?" Logan whispered.

"Yes?"  
"It has been a pleasure knowing you," a hint of warm was in his voice for the first time since his wife's death. Methos smiled sadly.

"Likewise, my friend, my brother. Likewise," Methos said softly, now standing behind Logan. "Close your eyes. See her before you. Isn't she beautiful?" Methos whispered, tears in his voice, making it low and almost hypnotic. Logan closed his eyes and a smile spread over his face as he saw Rogue before him, waving him nearer and smiling at him.

"I see her," Logan whispered lowly. 

"Go to her then. Go to her," Methos whispered and forced all thoughts from his mind as he swung the sword, using a backhand stroke on Logan, beheading him. He closed his eyes as the body fell to the ground and for a long time he just stood still, breathing in gasps. Then he opened his eyes and fell to his knees, dropping the sword.

"Damn you, Logan. Damn you!" he sobbed, tears running freely from his eyes. Why? Why did he have to love so deeply? So completely? Gods, why did he have to die? Why did Alexa? Why did they all have to die?

Yet he lived, he survived.

He always did. 

He always did.

Slowly, feeling all his years, Methos got to his feet. It was times like these, the pain so strong that he…..no, no. He would live, he would survive. He would go on. For if not….who would remember Alexa then? Who would remember Logan then?

__

The Navajo have a saying: The spirit lives as long as someone who lives remembers you.

And Methos planned to live a long time. A very long time. Always remembering…….always.

Logan, my friend……I shall miss you but hope you're at peace now.

Alexa, my beloved, my precious……my love.

You'll never be forgotten, beloved Alexa; never.

I'll always remember. 

Always

The End 


	6. Part 6: Saying the final farewell

****

Through The Ages We Survive 

By Nadja Lee 03/03/02

English is not my native language. Please forgive me my mistakes.

Disclaimer: "X-men" and all the characters here belong to Marvel, 20 Century Fox and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Disclaimer: "Highlander" and all the characters here belong to Davis/Panzer and I intend no infringement, this is a piece of amateur fan fiction, and I make no money of it.

Only the original idea contained within this work is the property of the author. Please do not copy this story to any website or archive without permission of the author.

Timeline: Set long after the X-men movie and long after the Highlander episode Methuselah's Gift.

Universe: Set in the X-men movie universe and Highlander series universe. 

Pairing: Methos/Alexa, Logan/Rogue, Methos/Cassandra, light Scott/Ororo, 

Summary: Years has passed since Alexa's death and Methos remembers her and thinks of his new life now and wonders....can he start over.....with the woman he once wronged so terriblely; Cassandra?

Archiving: Want, ASK, take, have.

Feedback: Yes, please. My e-mail address is nadjalee2000@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13

Series/sequel: This story is a sequel to "Through The Ages We Remember". Part 6 and end in "Through The Ages…." series. 

Dedicated to: Sorcieré with love.

Thanks to Estelle for the Beta.

Note: This is a crossover between X-men movie universe and the Highlander series universe…Like you hadn't figured that out already *LOL*. You don't need to know anything at all about Highlander to follow this story.

Author's notes: Sorry if some of the Latin and other foreign languages have mistakes in them; I did the best I could. 

Things in //mmmmmmm// mean flashback. 

Part 1:

Beloved Alexa,

It is the 100th 'anniversary' of your death. Somehow it seems like the time has passed so quickly yet on the other hand it seems like only yesterday I held you in my arms and told you how much I love you. 

I remember you still, your face, your smile, your beauty, your forgiveness and your goodness. As I knew it would the pain faded, the agony slowly died…..but from time to time, when I sit alone I still ache for you. I probably will for some time to come. 

I've kept this journal almost since writing began around 3300 BC and I can sincerely say that writing in it about my love for you and our time together is some of the greatest passages in it. I remember when you wanted to read in my journal…..only to find it was written with old Egyptian signs, in old Greek and Latin. You looked so surprised that I wasn't able to keep from laughing and then you laughed too. They were good times then. No, they were perfect times. 

Nothing really changes in the world save the mortals in it. It's the same promises they make and break, it's the same fights they die in, it's the same injustice and misery. You told me once I was too young to be so cynical. Maybe we all are but I've seen too much to believe anything will ever really change.

No, I don't want to tell you about all these bad things. I want to give you good news. Let me see……You remember I told about the legendary Immortal couple Gina and Robert who had been married for 300 years? Well, they've now been married almost 500 years and they still love each other. Pretty impressive, hmm? I can't help but envy them and wish that could have been us. 

What else would please you? Oh, yes. The flowers you planted in the garden still grow; I kept the house in Greece to always be near you and looked after them though granted I almost killed them a few times. 

The thought of your death still pains me and it also makes me remember Logan. I miss him these days. I miss talking with someone who understands and who knows the truth. Ironical that he would actually be able to be here and talk with me if I hadn't killed him……if he hadn't loved his wife so completely. I've long forgiven him for making me kill him; I have no right to judge him and I don't. In my dreams however he haunts me and calls me a killer, saying he didn't mean what he said, that he would have liked to live on. When I wake I have to pretend I'm 100% sure it is just a dream; that Logan meant what he said for if not….No, he's at peace now, together with Rogue like he wanted. I hope he's happy and looks in on you from time to time.

The changes in moral, right and wrong, customs, taste and style change so quickly these days that I can hardly keep up. I remember when the Pharaohs ruled the world, when there were no guns, when only birds could fly and the Earth was flat. At first change was slow and keeping up wasn't hard but these days…….things change, there're new inventions several times in just one lifetime. Things I thought would never come to pass have happened. I try to change with the world, try and keep up but I feel like I'm swimming against the tide. I've been so many things in my life, seen so much, done so much……. I'm more than 5000 years old. I don't know who I am anymore. Mostly I don't think about it, I just survive, I just am. But other times, as now when I sit alone in the dark and write in my journal I recall earlier times when I did the same in the flicker of candlelight….

Not all changes are of the good, Alexa. Far from it. People's paranoia, hate and fear can these days have more than hundred times the destructive effect than in my time. It's not the world that needs changing; it's the people.

There is one thing I need to ask, I need to say. Many years ago, not long after I had gotten you back from Kronos you made me promise you I won't kill or attack Cassandra unless she attacks me, not that I would anyway, but now I think I know why you wanted my word. You asked her to look after me, didn't you? Over the years I've 'accidentally' run into her five times and none of the times has she tried to kill me. In fact we have started to talk, explaining……..saying sorry; I seem to say that a lot around her but I also should. There is no excuse for what I did and we both know it. Strange but since Cassandra ran away all those years ago our lives have had some of the same patterns; we were in Greece to study only 20 years apart, we were both in Ireland where we lived in a monastery to try and find peace, we have both enjoyed the hospitality of the American Natives…….it seems that right up until Kronos kidnapped you we have avoided each other by mere years.

The world seems more and more remote, digital, technical and strange to both of us and it heightens our sense of loneliness. Maybe that's what first brought us together and made us sit down and talk that second time we met as we were only civilized the first time we met in respect to your wishes…. 

I need to know now……would it be alright for me to love again? It is strange to ask you this, knowing I've asked my other wives the same in this very same book but I still need to ask for I loved you so much and a part of me will always love you but…….I need someone, I always do. That is why I've had almost 70 wives. I know it must seem strange for me to ask this and probably it'll never be relevant for how could Cassandra ever trust me much less love me again? But for the sake of my heart…….would it be alright for me to love her? I loved her once, or at least as much as I could. Now, after having heard about her life, seeing the strong woman she has become yet still sensing the insecure and childlike woman beneath the façade…….My heart begins to yearn.

My greatest wish is still to have you back, it probably will be for a very long time but you aren't coming back and me being unhappy and mourning you forever won't change that fact or the fact that I love you. Please, try and understand.

Thank you so much, Alexa for understanding. Thank you for forgiving me, for loving me…and for setting me free. I shall always remember and always love you. One day we'll meet again but till then…….be safe and dream of happy times.

There is someone at the door. Cassandra is here. I have to end this now, beloved. She has become a good confident, a remote friend who understands. Maybe, slowly, in time we can move from there to friends and then…….who knows? But for once we have time…..both of us. Time to heal, time to forgive……and time to love. All in good time.

Farewell, my beloved Alexa. You were one out of a million and you always will be. Remember I once told you that in old times people believed the stars were people's souls, living forever and always guiding the ones they left behind? I see your star through my bedroom window every night and it shines the brightest, filled with life, love, joy and light…..just like you. Thank you for always being there for me as you promised you would. 

Tantum amo rpermaneo sempiterna et meus nam tu nutus versor per aetas [Latin for ' Only love lasts forever and my love for you shall remain through the ages']

Goodbye, beloved wife of mine. Goodbye. I can never thank you enough for all you gave me.

Goodbye, my love.

Sweet dreams.

The End


End file.
